Harry Potter und sein verändertes Leben
by Dray17
Summary: Harry wird von seinen 'Verwanden' misshandelt. In seinem neuen Schuljahr hat er die möglichkeit das Haus zu wechseln, was er auch tun will... HarryxDraco Dark!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter und sein verändertes Leben

„blablabla" Sprechen

blablabla Denken

(blablabla) Meine Kommentare, wenn ich entweder was erkläre oder einfach was dazu schreiben muss!

HarryxDraco

Alles ist erfunden und hat mit keinen Buch was zu tun!

Ich habe auch ein kleines Problem in der richtigen Zeit zu bleiben, also tut mir leid!

Beschwerden bitte per Mail!

!Nicht! Beta-gelesen! Ist erst nächstes Kappi!

1. Kapitel

Harry wurde wie jeden morgen von dem Gebrülle seines Onkel geweckt.

„MISSGEBURT STEH SOFORT AUF UND MACH DAS FRÜHSTÜCK", schrie Vernon die Tür unter der Treppe an.

Sofort wachte der angesprochene auf und fuhr hoch, was er aber lieber nicht hätte tun soll, weil er jetzt seine vielen Wunden am Rücken merkte, die Vernon ihn zugefügt hat.

„AHHHHHHH", schrie Harry auf.

„SCHREI NICHT RUM, SONST BEKOMMST DU NOCH MEHR SCHLÄGE!", brüllte Vernon durch den Flur.

„Ja Sir, ich komme!", flüsterte Harry schon fast und kroch aus dem Schrank unter der Treppe, den er seit diesem Jahr wieder bewohnte.

Er ging durch den Flur in die Küche, wo ihn ein Wütender Onkel erwartete.

„KOMM HER, MISSGEBURT!", er griff nach seinem arm und drückte Harry an die Wand.

„Bitte, Sir, nicht!", flehte Harry ihn an.

Doch alles bitten und flehen half nicht und er wurde noch fester an die Wand gedrückt.

Harry merkte das ihm das T-Shirt hochgezogen wurde und er fing an zu zittern. Vernon nahm sich seinen Gürtel und fing an auf Harry einzuschlagen, bis dieser in Ohnmacht fiel. Er schleppte ihn zurück in seinen Schrank und schmiss ihn rein.

Harry wachte mit ziemlichen Schmerzen wieder auf und fand sich in seinem Schrank wieder.

Er war inzwischen 15 Jahre alt und zählte jeden tag, bis er wieder zurück nach Hogwarts konnte, es war nur noch 1 Tag. Morgen sitze ich wieder im Zug nach Hogwarts, wenigstens etwas! Mit Hermine und Ron werde ich mich nicht mehr anfreunden und Dumbledore vertraue ich auch nicht mehr, ich habe allen Briefe geschrieben, sie sollen mich hier rausholen und was machen sie? Sie schreiben mir, das es ja nicht so schlimm sein kann, ich hätte es ja schon 15 Jahre ausgehalten, also solle ich mich nicht so beklagen und meine Zähne zusammen beißen! Das ich nicht lache, ich kann mich kaum noch bewegen, mir tut alles weh! Da fällt mir ein, wie komme ich eigentlich morgen zum Bahnhof? Mist, ich muss wohl Vernon fragen, hoffentlich bekomme ich nicht schon wieder Schläge, das geht schon die ganzen Ferien so, jeden tag 3-4 mal! Ich frag ihn gleich, dann übernachte ich eben am Gleis die Nacht!

Mit diesen Gedanken verließ er mit schrecklichen Schmerzen seinen Schrank und ging zu Vernon.

„Sir?", fragte Harry schüchtern.

„WAS WILLST DU?", schrie er Harry an.

„Kannst du mich bitte zum Bahnhof fahren?"

„DAS FÄLLT DIR ABER FRÜH EIN", brüllte Vernon.

„Ich fahre heute Abend in die Stadt, dann sitzt du im Auto, ich warte nicht! Jetzt geh in dein 'Zimmer'!"

„Ja, Sir!"

Harry ging aus der Küche in Richtung Schrank, als er plötzlich an die Wand gedrückt wird.

„Na Süßer? Mal wieder ärger bekommen?", fragte ihn Dudley.

Dudley hat sich das Jahr sehr verändert, er ist groß, schlank, muskulös und sehr gutaussehend geworden, nichts erinnert mehr an den kleinen dicken Jungen.

„Dudley, lass mich bitte!", sagte Harry und zitterte am ganzen Leib, weil er wusste was jetzt passieren würde.

„Aber Süßer, du gehörst nur mir!", damit steckte er Harry seine Zunge brutal in den Mund.

Bitte hör auf, bitte, ich kann nicht mehr, ich hab keine Kraft mehr! Wieso machst du das? Schlag mich tot, aber nicht das! Bitte, dachte Harry.

Dudley lies von Harry ab.

„Du willst also heute Abend schon los? Schade, ich werde dich vermissen! Was kann man dagegen nur tun? Ich habs!", damit packte er Harry am Kragen und schleppte ihn in sein (Dudleys) Zimmer.

„Bitte, Dudley, nicht!", Harry liefen die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Oh doch Süßer, stell dich nicht immer so an, ist doch nicht schlimm!", sagte Dudley und schmiss ihn auf sein Bett.

Er Vergewaltigt Harry.

Harry wollte gerade zum Auto gehen, als er mal wieder an die Wand gedrückt wurde.

„Willst du gehen ohne dich zu verabschieden, Süßer? Da muss man auch noch selber kommen", damit küsste Dudley Harry.

Harry versuchte sich zu wehren, aber er hatte keine Kraft mehr.

„Na, dann geh, ich werde dich überall finden, egal wo, merk dir das!"

Vernon fuhr Harry zum Bahnhof.

Er schmiss Harry und dessen wenig Gepäck aus dem Auto und raste davon.

Harry ging langsam, weil er schmerzen hat, zum Gleis 9 ¾ und ging durch die Barriere (Bei mir ist die schon 1 Tag vorher offen!). Der Hogwarts Express war schon dort und er setzte sich rein. Harry schlief kurze Zeit später zusammengerollt ein, das einzigste was man von seinen Verletzungen sah, war sein Schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht.

Am nächsten morgen wachte er nicht auf, sondern schlief ruhig weiter, als die ersten Personen am Gleis ankamen. Nach 10 Minuten war das Gleis überfüllt und der Zug fuhr weitere 10 Minuten später los.

Vor Harrys Abteil standen 4 Personen und stimmten ab, ob sie sich zu Harry setzen sollten, es stand 3 zu 1, also machten sie das Abteil auf. Harry schlief weiter.

„Ich find das ist keine gute Idee, wenn er aufwacht wird er bestimmt rumschreien!", sprach Draco Malfoy in einem ruhigen Ton.

Die restlichen Personen sind Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle.

„Ah was, das wird er schon nicht machen", sprach nun Blaise.

Sie unterhielten sich leise, weil sie nicht wollten das Harry aufwacht, bis kurz vor Hogwarts, es waren nur noch 15 Minuten, bis sie ankamen.

„Was hat er?", fragte nun Goyle.

„Was meinst du?", fragte ihn Draco.

„Ich meine Potter, was schaut der den so komisch?", dabei zeigte er auf Harrys Gesicht.

Alle folgen seinem Finger und ihr blick blieb bei Harry hängen.

Harry schlief noch immer, aber er hat sich im Schlaf so gedreht, das er mit seiner neuen Wunde genau gegen den Sitz stößt und auch an die Vergewaltigungen von Dudley träumt.

„Hat der Schmerzen?", fragte Crabbe in die Runde.

„Nach seinen Gesicht zu schließen, würde ich sagen, das er ziemliche Schmerzen hat!", antwortete Draco.

Draco stand auf und kniete sich vor Harry hin.

„Hey, Potty, aufwachen!", sagte Draco ein wenig lauter.

Harry wachte auf und sah genau in das Gesicht von Draco.

Er zuckte ziemlich zusammen, was alle irritierte, weil er wohl ziemliche Angst hat.

Hat der Angst oder was, hatte er doch sonst nie, ah, die Schmerzen, das muss ich ja noch fragen!

„Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte Draco freundlich an Harry gewand.

In diesem Moment blieb der Zug stehen.

Harry sprang, oder eher er wollte aufspringen, er zuckte aber ziemlich zusammen und fiel wieder auf den Sitz zurück.

„Ahhh...", stöhnte Harry auf. (OK, nicht das was ihr meint, sondern er stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf! Nenenenene!)

Alle anwesenden starrten Harry an, als er versuchte aufzuspringen und als er vor Schmerz zurück sackte.

„Blaise, hol sofort Prof. Snape, beeil dich!", sagte Draco fest an seinen freund gewand.

5 Minuten später stand Blaise zusammen mit Snape in der Abteiltür.

„Was soll ich hier...", er verstummte, als er Harry sah.

„Was hat er? Wart ihr das?", er zeigte auf Harrys Schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht.

„Nein, wir waren das nicht, wir wissen auch nicht was er hat!", antwortete Draco.

„Ich gebe ihn erst mal was gegen die Schmerzen und dann müssen wir in die Große Halle, es warten alle auf uns, bis sie beginnen.", sagte Snape als er Harry eine grüne Flüssigkeit gab.

Harry schlug die Augen auf, die er vor ein paar Minuten wieder geschlossen hatte und sah alle Verängstlich an.

„Kommt, das klären wir später!", sagte Snape streng.

Alle gingen schnell zum Schloss, wobei alle Harry blicke zuwarfen, was er aber nicht merkte.

Sie bedrahten die Große Halle und wurden von allen Schülern angeschaut, die Slytherin gingen an ihren Tisch und Harry ging an den Gryffindortisch, setze sich aber ans Ende alleine hin, was allen auffiel.

Prof. McGonagall stellte sich nach vorne und stellte einen kleinen Hocker und einen Hut vor sich hin.

Die 1. Klässler betraten den Saal und stellten sich zu McGonagall.

Der Hut fing an zu singen:

_Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,_

_mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut._

_Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,_

_und ist´s nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine Güte!_

_Alle Zylinder und schicke Kappen_

_Sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen!_

_Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid_

_Und bin für jeden Schädel bereit._

_Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,_

_wohin ihr gehört- denn ich bin schlau._

_Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut,_

_denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut._

_In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,_

_man hilft dem andern, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit_

_keine Schau._

_Bist du geschwind im denken, gelehrsam auch und weise,_

_dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die_

_reise._

_In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,_

_doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden._

_Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,_

_habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!_

(das habe ich von 1. Buch abgeschrieben! Nicht beschweren!)

Das es sich um den gleichen Spruch wie vor 5 Jahren handelte, merkte keiner.

Prof. McGonagall trat wieder vor und rief die einzelnen Namen auf. Als alle eingeteilt wurden, erhob sich Dumbledore.

„Guten Abend liebe Schüler, das Ministerium hat uns Vorgeschrieben, das noch mal alle Schüler die Möglichkeit haben, sich den Sprechenden Hut aufzusetzen, ich weiß zwar nicht was das bringen soll, aber das muss gemacht werden!", sprach Dumbledore.

Es fingen viele Schüler an zu tuscheln.

„So, fangen wir mit Hufflepuff an, will sich dort einer den Hut noch mal aufsetzen, der trete vor! Keiner? Gut! Ravenclaw? Auch nicht? Slytherin? Da auch keiner? Merkwürdig, dann noch mal die gleiche frage an Gryffindor! Will von euch einer noch mal den Hut aufsetzen?", fragte Dumbledore.

Es ging ein Schüler nach vorne, das fiele erschrocken aufkeuchten, den es handelt sich um den ‚Goldjungen' Harry Potter!

„Harry? Du willst dir noch mal den Hut aufsetzen?", fragte Dumbledore entsetzt.

„Darf ich etwa nicht? Ich hab das so verstanden, das alle das Recht haben!", zischte Harry ziemlich wütend.

Dumbledore erschrak, wie viele andren, als Harry anfing Dumbledore böse anzuschauen und ihn anzuzischen.

„Doch, darfst du, aber ich glaube nicht, das du das Haus wechseln wirst!", sprach Dumbledore wieder ruhig.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher!", antwortete Harry darauf.

McGonagall setze den Jungen den Hut auf!

‚Du schon wieder, was willst du denn hier? Ich hatte dich nach Gryffindor gesteckt, weil du es so wolltest, das kann ich nur nicht verstehen! Mhh, was machen wir den diesmal? In welchem Haus würdest du passen? Ich bin immer noch der Meinung das du am besten nach Slytherin passt, also' SLYTHERIN, brüllte er in die Halle.

Alle erschraken ziemlich und manche fingen sogar an zu schreien. Harry blickte sich ängstlich in der Halle um, weil er nicht weiß, was er machen soll. Snape kam auf ihn zu und nahm ihn mit zum Slytherintisch.

Draco rückte einen Platz weiter, das sich Harry setzen konnte.

„Draco, pass auf ihn auf und komm nach dem Essen mit ihm in mein Büro!", sagte Snape zu Draco hin.

„Verstanden Sir!", antwortete Draco.

Dumbledore erhob sich wieder.

„Das hätte jetzt keiner in der Halle vermutet, ihr könnt anfangen zu Essen!", brummelte Dumbledore.

Jetzt haben wir ziemliche Probleme, wieso musste der sich auch noch mal den Hut aufsetzen, vielleicht schaffe ich es und bekomme ihn zurück nach Gryffindor, dachte Dumbledore.

Harry saß ruhig am Slytherintisch und sah auf seinen Teller, er wurde von allen merkwürdig gemustert.

„Hey!", wurde er von Draco angesprochen, „Du musst doch was essen, greif zu!", sagte er nett.

Harry sah auf und blickte in das Gesicht von Draco.

„Ja", antwortete Harry ziemlich leise, das sich Draco konzentrieren musste, was Harry gesagt hatte.

Harry nahm sich eine Tomate und aß sie ziemlich langsam.

Was er nicht merkte, das Draco ihn die ganze zeit anschaute!

Harry ist ziemlich dünn geworden und gewachsen ist er auch nicht, was ist in den Ferien bloß passiert? Er hat Schmerzen und dann ist er so zu Dumbledore, setzt sich noch mal den Hut auf und schaut seine Freunde grimmig an. Jetzt isst er grade mal ne Tomate, gleich muss ich mit ihm zu Snape, hätte auch keiner gedacht, das er grade zu

Slytherin kommt, ich dachte selber, das er in Gryffindor bleibt, das wird noch interessant! Jetzt kann ich mich endlich mit ihn anfreunden! Aber irgendwas hat er, was?

Und was Draco nicht sah, das er von Blaise angeschaut wurde! (Also echt mal, die starren sich ja alle gegenseitig an!)

was schaut Draco die ganze zeit Harry an? Jetzt schaut er ziemlich wütend und nun wieder freundlich, was ist den mit dem los? Der freut sich bestimmt ziemlich, das Harry endlich in Slytherin ist, aber wieso hat er so wütend geguckt? Aus dem wird man echt nicht schlau!

Das Essen verlief sonst ziemlich ruhig, was bei Slytherin normal war.

Harry aß außer der Tomate nichts, weil er mehr nicht runter bekommen würde, weil er bei den Dursleys auch nicht mehr bekommen hat.

Nach dem Essen nahm ihn Draco mit zu Snapes Büro.

Sie klopften an und betraten zusammen das Büro. Snape schaute auf und sah das ängstliche Gesicht von Harry.

Harry zuckte zusammen, weil seine Wunden wider anfingen zu schmerzen.

Er klappte zusammen. Bevor er aber auf den Boden aufschlug wurde er von Draco festgehalten.

„Onkel, mach was!", sprach Draco verzweifelt. (bei mir ist Snape Dracos Onkel, aber nicht weitersagen! lol)

„was hat er? Die Schmerzen dürften noch gar nicht zurück kommen! Leg ihn auf die Couch, ich sehe ihn mir mal an!", dabei zeigte er auf das Sofa.

Draco trug den jüngeren und viel leichteren zum Sofa und legte ihn mit dem Bauch zuerst drauf.

Snape zog den Umhang und das T-Shirt aus.

„BEI MERLIN", schrie Draco

Der ganze Rücken war voll mit offenen Wunden, Blauen Flecken, die Schwarz waren und Gürtel abdrücken.

Snape lief sofort zum Schrank und holte eine Salbe und einen Trank heraus.

„Das waren bestimmt diese Muggel, wo Harry die Ferien immer hin muss!", sprach Draco gefährlich ruhig. (Ihr werdet noch erfahren, warum Draco Harry nennt und nicht Potty oder Potter!)

Snape sagte dazu nichts, sondern verteilte die Salbe auf Harrys Rücken.

„Das wird wohl noch eine Woche so aussehen, bis das alles wieder weg ist! So wie das aussieht, wurde er die ganzen Ferien über geschlagen. Jetzt weiß ich, warum er im Zug nicht aufstehen konnte und warum er so ängstlich anderen gegenüber ist. Ich frag mich nur, wieso Dumbledore nichts gemacht hat, er hat ihm doch bestimmt geschrieben! Ich gebe ihn erst mal den Trank, dann kann er uns antworten!", sagte Snape.

„Was ist das für ein Trank, Onkel?", fragte ihn Draco.

„Keine Sorge, das ist der gleiche trank wie im Zug, es nimmt die Schmerzen für eine zeit weg!", erklärte Snape.

Snape legte ihn das Glas, wo der Trank drinnen ist, an den Mund.

„Ich glaube aber, das Harry noch was anderes hat!", sagte Draco.

„Was meinst du?"

„Na ja, als ich ihn vorhin an der Schulter gepackt habe um zu sagen, das wir jetzt gehen sollten, ist er ziemlich zusammengezuckt und ich glaube nicht, das es was mit den Verletzungen zu tun hat!"

Nach 2 Minuten regte sich Harry langsam wieder und sah in zwei bekannte Gesichter. Er erschrak ziemlich und schaute beide aus ängstlichen Augen an.

„Keine Angst, wir tun dir nichts, Harry! Wir wollen nur wissen, von wem du deine Verletzungen am Rücken hast! Sag es uns!", sprach Snape ruhig um den Jungen nicht zu beängstigen.

„Da..s s...ag..e i..c..h n..i.cht", sprach er ängstlich und unterdrückte seine Tränen, die ihm hochkamen.

„Harry, wir wollen dir nichts böses, wir wollen nur wissen, was in den Ferien passiert ist! Wir wollen dir Helfen!", sagte Draco und trat auf ihn zu.

„DAS INTERESSIERT DOCH EH NIEMANDEN!", schrie Harry aufgebracht und konnte seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Harry?", Draco nahm den letzten abstand zwischen ihnen und nahm Harry in seine arme.

Für Harry war das zuerst ein schock, aber er weinte sich an der Schulter letztendlich aus.

Snape sagte dazu nichts, weil er wusste, das Draco seit einem Jahr in den kleineren Verliebt ist. (So, nun ist es raus! Ich liebe die beiden!)

Draco flüsterte Harry beruhigende Worte ins Ohr und kraulte ihn durch die Haare.

Als sich Harry wieder beruhigt hatte, ließ Draco wieder von ihm ab und setze sich neben ihn auf die Couch.

„Erzähl bitte, was mit dir passiert ist! Du hast ja nicht einfach so schlimme Wunden auf den Rücken und wie redest du eigentlich mit Dumbledore, sonst war er doch der nette alte Opa für dich und deine Freunde hast du auch böse angefunkelt, also sag was mit dir los ist, Harry!", sprach ihn Draco an.

„Ich will das aber nicht sagen!", sprach Harry sehr leise.

„Harry, du setzt nicht umsonst den ollen Hut auf und kommst nach Slytherin, sag es!", sagte Draco nun ernst was Harry zusammenzucken lies und Draco ihn kurz wieder in die Arme nahm.

Nun sprach auch Snape „Harry, wir wollen dir ehrlich nichts böses, also erzähle uns bitte, was in den Ferien passiert ist!"

„das wird mir doch eh keiner glauben!", sprach Harry immer noch sehr leise.

„Doch, wir glauben dir!", sagte Draco und streichelte ihn durch die Haare.

Harry zuckte zwar bei der Hand ziemlich zusammen, aber er lass ihn.

Also fing er an zu erzählen: „Es fing damit an, das ich von Hogwarts zurück kam, mein Onkel hat mich vom Bahnhof abgeholt, da war auch wieder alles beim alten, er hat mich auf der fahrt die ganze zeit angeschrieen was ich für eine Missgeburt ich doch sei u.s.w., das ist ganz normal bei den Dursleys! Wir kamen an und ich wurde sofort in den Schrank unter der Treppe gesperrt, wo ich die ersten 11 Jahre gelebt hatte, die anderen Jahre durfte ich hoch in ein Zimmer von Dudley und jetzt musste ich wieder in den Schrank. Ich habe zwar gefragt, wieso ich nicht in Dudleys altes Zimmer darf, als antwort habe ich aber nur Schläge bekommen, das ging dann bis 4 mal so am Tag, das ich Schläge bekommen habe. Ich habe Briefe an Hermine, Ron und Dumbledore geschickt, aber als antwort habe ich immer das gleiche bekommen: ‚Harry, das wird ja nicht so schlimm sein, du hast es ja die anderen Jahre auch ausgehalten und wenn, es wird dich nur noch mehr abhärten für den Kampf gegen du-weißt-schon-wer', von Dumbledore hab ich das gleiche bekommen! Ab den Briefen habe ich mich nicht mehr bei ihnen gemeldet und sie sich bei mir auch nicht, nicht mal an meinen Geburtstag habe ich einen Brief bekommen, das hat mir gezeigt, das sie nicht mehr meine Freunde sind, sie wollten immer nur der Freund des ‚Goldjungen' sein und wollen es immer noch, aber nicht der Freund von Harry. Dumbledore vertraue ich auch nicht mehr, er sieht in mir nur ‚Voldemorts Bezwinger'. Vernon, mein Onkel, hat mich weiter geschlagen und Dudley hat mich... nein das geht keinen was an. Ich fiel auch oft in Ohnmacht, aber das machte keinem was aus, sie schmissen mich dann nur immer in den Schrank. Zu Essen habe ich auch nichts richtiges bekommen, höchstens einen Apfel, dabei waren sie dann beim Trinken spendabler, ich habe zwei Gläser am tag bekommen. Aus den haus durfte ich auch nur, wenn mich Dudleys Freunde gejagt haben. Das war die Kurzfassung!", erzählte Harry und schaute Draco und Snape an.

Beide schauten geschockt.

„Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder? Das haben sie dir angetan und Schlammblut und Wiesel haben dir so was geschrieben und der senile alte Sack auch? Und das erklärt auch, wieso du nichts gegessen hast, ausser ner' Tomate, du kannst im Moment gar nicht so viel Essen. (ich mein das so, das er es nicht gewohnt ist!) Das glaub ich einfach nicht, deshalb warst du auch alleine im Zug!", regte sich Draco auf.

„Hab ich doch gesagt, das mir das keiner glaubt! Und ja, das haben die mir echt geschrieben, ich habe die Briefe auch dabei, in meinem Koffer! Und ich kann noch nicht so viel essen, ich habe die ganzen Ferien am tag gerade mal nen Apfel bekommen, da kann man nicht gleich ein halbes Schwein verschlingen! Und wieso bist du so freundlich zu mir und nennst mich ‚Harry'?", sagte Harry.

„Ich glaube dir das doch, das erklärt auch, wieso du so vorhin zu Dumbledore warst. Wieso ich so freundlich zu dir bin? 1. Du bist jetzt ein Slytherin, wenn du es schon vergessen hast und 2. ich will mich mit dir gerne anfreunden!", sprach Draco in einem ruhigen Ton.

„Stimmt, ich bin jetzt ein Slytherin!", sagte Harry und war tief in Gedanken versunken und hörte deshalb das 2. nicht mehr.

„Lasst uns das doch Morgen alles besprechen, ihr seit bestimmt müde! Draco, Harry wird bei dir im Zimmer schlafen, es wurde schon ein bett hingestellt! Kommt morgen vor dem Frühstück noch mal zu mir!", sagte nun Snape, der sich bis jetzt nicht Geäußert hat.

So ist Dumbledore also trauf, hab ich zwar schon all die Jahre geahnt, aber das er auch zu Harry so ist und dann so etwas, da wird sich der Lord aber nicht freuen, wenn ich ihn das sage! Dumbledore wird noch leiden! Aber was ist mit diesen Dudley? Irgendwas ist da, Draco soll es heraus finden., dachte Snape.

Harry wollte aufstehen, konnte sich aber nicht auf den Beinen halten und fiel zurück.

Draco nahm ihn ohne Kommentar auf die Arme und trug ihn zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin.

Draco sagte zu einer Statue das Passwort ‚Erbe Slytherin' und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry war inzwischen auf seinen Armen eingeschlafen.

„DRACIIIIIIIII, wo warst du so lange? WAS MACHT DIESES SCHLAMMBLUT IN DEINEN ARMEN?", schrie Pansy Parkinson und wollte Harry aus den Armen von Draco zerren, als er ihr auffiel.

„FASS IHN NICHT AN, HABEN WIR UNS VERSTANDEN? WAS ER IN MEINEN ARMEN MACHT, GEHT DICH AUCH NICHTS AN! Und nenn mich nie mehr Draci", schrie Draco und als er merkte das sich Harry bewegte wurde er wieder ruhiger um ihn nicht zu wecken.

„Wir reden morgen, ok? Weckt ihr mich bitte, ich muss morgen vor den frühstück zu Severus!", fragte er an seine Freunde gewand.

Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle nickten ihn zu.

Draco ging die Treppe runter zu seinen Zimmer und sagte das Passwort. (Bei mir haben die alle Zweierzimmer! Draco war bis jetzt alleine, Crabbe ist mit Goyle neben an und Blaise hat auch ein Zimmer alleine auf der anderen Seite von Dracos! Alle Zimmer haben ein Passwort)

Draco legte Harry in das Bett und zauberte ihn einen Pyjama an und legte die Decke über ihn, das gleiche machte er auch bei sich und schlief kurz danach ein.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel

„blablabla" Sprechen

blablabla Denken

(blablabla) Meine Kommentare, wenn ich entweder was erkläre oder einfach was dazu schreiben muss!

Am nächsten Morgen stand Blaise vor der Tür und klopfte bei Draco an, ohne erfolg! Er ging eine Tür weiter und klopfte dort. Crabbe machte auf und fragte was sei.

„Draco macht mal wieder nicht auf und ich weiß das Passwort nicht!", sagte Blaise.

„Das haben wir gleich, Ohren zuhallten", Blaise und Goyle, der auch aus deren Zimmer kam, taten wie geheißen.

„HEY, SOFORT AUFWACHEN, ABER FLOTT!", brüllte Crabbe durch die Tür.

Draco machte auf.

„Morgen, geht's noch lauter? Jetzt ist das ganze haus wach!", meckerte Draco.

Er lies die drei eintreten.

„Der schläft ja immer noch", sagte Blaise überrascht und zeigte auf Harry.

„Crabbe, weck ihn mal, wir müssen dann bald mal zu Severus!", sagte Draco.

„Ok! Also: AUFWACHEN DU SCHLAFMÜTZE", schrie Crabbe Harry ins Ohr.

Harry regte sich nicht.

„Komisch, ich hätte jetzt spätestens einen Herzinfarkt, bei der Lautstärke!", sagte Blaise.

Draco ging auf den kleineren zu und fühlte den Puls.

„Ganz normal! Blaise, du bist am schnellsten, hol bitte Severus mal hierher, das find ich grade ziemlich unheimlich und erzähle ihn auf den weg was ist! Ok?", sagte Draco in einen ton, den keiner wiedersprechen würde.

„Bin schon unterwegs" und weg war er.

5 Minuten später stand er wieder mit Snape zusammen im Zimmer.

„Was soll ich jetzt hier?", fragte Snape.

„Er wacht nicht auf, noch nicht mal bei Crabbes Aufweckmethode.", sagte Blaise.

„Crabbe versuch es noch mal", sagte Snape.

„Ja, mache ich! Und noch mal: AUFWACHEN DU SCHLAFMÜTZE!", schrie er aus vollen Halse.

Keine Reaktion.

Von dem Gebrülle sind alle anderen aus dem Hause Slytherin vor Dracos Tür getreten und versuchen zu hören, was dort los ist.

„So wacht er ja echt nicht auf, da bekommt man ja nen Herzinfarkt! Der hat nen sehr guten Schlaf, hab ich mir aber schon gedacht! Er hat in den Ferien bestimmt nicht so viel geschlafen und bei mir gestern im Büro hab ich gemerkt das Harry in Draco einen ruhe Pol gefunden hat, wo er sich z.B. traut zu schlafen!", sagte Snape.

„Wieso? Hat das was mit diesen Dudley zu tun? Er wollte es ja nicht erzählen! Ich bring den Typen um!", sagte Draco.

„Es kann sein, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht, find bitte heraus was es mit diesen Dudley auf sich hat. Jetzt weck ihn bitte, ich muss ihn noch Salbe auf die Wunden machen."

„Ich hatte auch vor, das ich alles über diesen Dudley heraus finden muss, ich hab ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl dabei! Aber ich habe noch eine Möglichkeit, das find ich zwar überhaupt nicht gut, aber wir müssen es versuchen!", sprach Draco.

„WIE?", fragten alle gleichzeitig, sie machten sich nämlich ziemliche sorgen um den kleineren.

„Na ja, er hat mir und Severus gestern erzählt das er bei den Muggeln ‚Missgeburt' genannt wird, vielleicht wacht er ja statt mit Schlafmütze mit Missgeburt auf, das fände ich aber ziemlich erschreckend und glaube es auch nicht, aber ein versuch ist es wert! Also, bitte Crabbe!", sagte Draco.

Alle sahen ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Ich versuche es: AUFWACHEN DU MISSGEBURT!", brüllte er ihn an.

(Ich weiß, ziemlich kranke Idee, aber was soll ich den sonst machen?)

Harry schreckte hoch und fing an heftig zu zittern.

Alle glaubten das gerade nicht, das Harry nur so aufwachen konnte.

Das glaub ich einfach nicht! So werde ich ihn aber nicht jeden morgen wecken lassen, das bekommen diese Muggel noch zurück! Das wird Dumbledore auch noch leid tun, wie ich meinen Patensohn kenne. Der kocht ja gerade innerlich vor Wut! Seine Verletzungen müssen jetzt auch gleich wieder spürbar sein und ich kann ihn nicht andauernd den trank geben, jetzt muss er erst mal 6 Stunden ohne ihn aushalten und das wird wehtun, ziemlich! Hoffentlich hält er es aus! , dachte Snape.

Fast das gleiche dachte auch Draco.

Harry hörte langsam auf zu zittern, weil er sich sicher war, das er nicht bei den Dursleys war, sondern bei den Slytherin, wobei er wieder anfing zu zittern.

Er spürte auf einmal wieder einen schrecklichen Schmerz im Rücken und schrie auf.

NEIN, der trank wirkt nicht mehr! , dachte Snape.

„Was hat er?", fragten Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle besorgt.

„Sein rücken, seiner Schmerzen fangen wieder an, das ist gar nicht gut, zum glück habe ich die Salbe dabei, Draco dreh ihn bitte auf den Bauch, und ziehe ihm das Oberteil aus", sagte Snape mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen.

In dem Moment kamen die anderen Slytherins in das Zimmer und stellten sich um das Bett des Schreienden. (Es wusste einer das Passwort! So was gibt es auch noch!)

Draco legte Harry auf den Bauch und zog ihn das Oberteil aus, wobei Harry Noch lauter schrie.

Bei seinen Anblick fingen auch ein paar andere Slytherins an zu schreien, aber auch eine Person fing an zu lachen.

„Das geschieht dem Recht, dieses elende Schlammblut soll doch verrecken, wer hat ihn das angetan? Bei dem muss ich mich bedanken", lachte Pansy Parkinson.

Alle Slytherins drehten sich sofort zu Pansy um und schauten sie böse an.

„Schafft sie sofort hier weg und 50 interne Hauspunkte weniger für Sie!", drohte Snape. (Interne Strafpunkte hab ich von einer andren FF genommen, ich hoffe es ist nicht schlimm!)

Zwei jungen aus der 7. Klasse nahmen Parkinson und schleiften sie aus den Raum.

Snape fing an die Salbe auf Harrys rücken zu verteilen, wobei Harry aufhörte zu schreien.

„Wer hat ihm das angetan?", fragten nun alle.

„Ich erzähle es euch allen in 10 Minuten im Gemeinschaftsraum, geht jetzt schon mal dorthin!", befahl Snape.

Alle verließen den Raum, ausser Draco, Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle.

„Was hat er? Das ist ja heftig!", fragte Blaise Snape.

„ich werde es euch auch gleich erzählen! Harry? Geht es dir wieder besser?", sagte Snape.

Harry nickte nur.

„Darf ich den anderen erzählen, was mit dir los ist?", fragte er nun.

Harry nickte wieder.

„Dann kommt bitte alle mit, ihr solltest anwesend sein!", damit Zauberte er Harry und Draco die Schulsachen an, weil sie beide noch im Pyjama waren.

Harry stand langsam auf und ging langsam mit den anderen mit, die genauso langsam gingen.

(sorry, wegen den langsam! )

Es warteten alle Slytherins, ausser Pansy, im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Snape erzählte allen, was in den Ferien mit Harry passiert ist und das sie auf ihn aufpassen sollen.

Snape sagte Draco noch, das er Harry die Hausregeln erklären soll und ihn das mit den Internen Hauspunkten erläutern muss.

Alle Slytherins sind schon zum Frühstück gegangen, nur Draco und die anderen machten sich erst jetzt los. Als sie in der Halle ankamen, waren noch Plätze für sie freigehalten und alle Slytherins warteten auf sie, was eines der Hausregeln war, nämlich erst anfangen zu essen, bis alle da sind, ausser derjenige verspätet sich (die müssen alle um 9 Uhr in der Halle sein und wenn sie zu spät kommen bekommen sie ärger). Harry sah das zum ersten mal, vorher ist ihm das nie aufgefallen. Wenn er sonst in die Halle kam, wurde er immer blöd angeguckt bei den Slytherins, aber jetzt lächelten sie ihn an.

Sie setzten sich und alle fingen an zu Essen, nur Harry nicht.

Jetzt isst er ja schon wieder nichts , dachte Draco.

Er nahm sich Harrys Teller und schaufelte ihm was zu essen drauf.

„So, das isst du jetzt, sonst bekommst du ärger mit mir", sagte Draco streng.

Harry sah ihn verdutzt an, sagte aber: „ich habe aber keinen Hunger!"

Jetzt sprachen auch ein paar anderen aus dem Haus auf ihn ein, sodass er bald nachgab und was aß.

Draco grinste in die Runde und nahm sich selber was zu essen, dabei beobachtete er Harry, das er auch was aß!

Jetzt durch die Schuluniform sieht man erst richtig, wie dünn der Junge wirklich ist, nur noch Haut und Knochen, gewachsen ist er auch nicht, wie auch bitte, wenn man in einen Schrank lebt und nur rauskommt, wenn man gejagt wird! Ich werde nachher Tom (Voldemort) schreiben, weil wenn er mit seiner Vermutung richtig liegt, wird das einen ziemlichen ärger bedeuten für manch einen hier in der Halle. , dachte Snape. (ich sage noch nichts, ihr könnt raten!)

Draco achtete darauf, das Harry genug aß und trank. Als fast alle fertig waren, erklärte Draco ein paar wichtige dinge von Slytherin: „Harry, du musst wissen, das wir alle gemeinsam anfangen zu essen (kann sein, das das in einer anderen FF auch so ist, aber als ich die gelesen habe, hatte ich das hier schon längst geschrieben und ich wollte es nicht mehr ändern!), wir nennen uns alle beim Vornamen (ausnahmen sind Crabbe und Goyle) und streiten uns nicht öffentlich mit Slytherins, nur mit anderen Häusern, das gilt aber nicht in den Kerkern, dort dürfen wir uns streiten, wenn keiner aus einem anderen Haus dabei ist. Das war das wichtigste, den rest erkläre ich dir später! Willst du das wir dir Schlammblut und Wiesel fernhalten? Oder willst du mit ihnen reden?"

„Danke, Draco! Ich wäre fürs fernhalten, ich will mit denen nichts zu tun haben! Das Schlammblut hat mich eh immer genervt und das Wiesel hat mich immer schlecht gemacht, tolle Freunde, da hab ich lieber überhaupt keine!", sagte Harry.

„Hey, damit das klar ist, du hast Freunde, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle und mich, verstanden? Wir meinen es erst mit dir! OK?", sagte Draco sanft.

„Da geben wir ihm recht, du bist unser Freund seit gestern!", sagte Blaise und lächelte ihn an.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich traue Leuten nicht mehr so, deshalb hab ich das gesagt, sorry!", sagte Harry traurig.

„Das muss dir nicht leid tun, ich würde auch keinen trauen, der für mich 4 Schuljahre mein ‚Feind' war und dann auf einmal freundlich zu einem ist! Von mir aus warst du nie mein ‚Feind', das dir alle bestätigen können, ich mag nur das Schlammblut und das Wiesel nicht, gegen dich hatte ich noch nie was, ehrlich! Ich wollte nur immer mit dir befreundet sein, das ich dabei dich immer geärgert habe, tut mir leid!", sagte Draco.

Alle starrten ihn an.

„Was habt ihr den alle?", fragte Draco.

„Du hast dich noch nie bei einem entschuldigt!", sprach Blaise aus, was alle dachten.

„Darf ich das etwa nicht?", fragte Draco ziemlich sauer.

„Draci? Wieso hast du dich bei diesen Schlammblut entschuldigt? Lass ihn doch verrecken!", dabei klimperte Pansy mit ihren Augen.

„Was habe ich da gehört? Beleidigung eines Klassenkameraden, das macht 20 Punkte Abzug und dann noch Bedrohung, das macht dann noch mal 25 Punkte Abzug. Ach und 50 Interne Hauspunkte weniger! Wenn ich noch mal höre, das sie Mr. Potter beleidigen oder drohen, dann schreibe ich ihren Eltern.", sprach Snape, der gerade die Stundenpläne verteilt.

Darauf hatte Pansy nichts mehr zu sagen.

„Was sitzt ihr noch alle hier rum? Ihr habt Unterricht!", meckerte Snape.

„Sind schon unterwegs!", hörte man von manch einen Slytherin.

„Draco und ihr bleibt mal kurz da und Harry warte mal bitte vor der Halle!", sprach er zu Draco, Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle.

Harry stand auf und ging vor die Halle.

„Ich habe das so geregelt, das Harry alle Fächer mit euch hat, Draco du hast jetzt auch Wahrsagen, dafür hat Harry noch Runenkunde mit euch. Wir müssen das auch so Regeln, das er morgens anders aufwachen kann, kümmerst du dich darum Draco?", sagte Snape.

Draco nickte, er hatte zwar keine Lust auf Wahrsagen, aber er wusste das da auch das Wiesel rumlungert und das wollte er Harry nicht antun.

„Ich habe auch gesehen, das Harry kaum was gegessen hat, er ist nur noch sprichwörtlich Haut und Knochen, darauf müsst ihr achten! Ich habe deswegen eben mit Dumbledore geredet, der meinte aber nur das er ganz normal aussieht und essen tut er auch!", sprach Snape.

„Ähm, das meinst du nicht ernst, oder? Harry soll ganz normal aussehen und essen tut er auch? Wir haben ihn eben fast gezwungen was zu essen, er hatte mal wieder keinen Hunger!", sagte Draco schlecht gelaunt.

Ein schrei lies alle verstummen.

„Ahhh, Schlammblut und Wiesel sind doch eben hinter Harry hergegangen, oder? Los, das war bestimmt Harry", dabei sprang er auf und rannte zum Ausgang

Harry ging gerade aus der Halle als er angesprochen wurde.

„Harry? Warte, wir wollen mit dir reden!", sagte Hermine und trat auf ihn zu.

„Ich will aber nicht mit euch reden!", sagte er fest.

„Hey, was soll das? Du bist jetzt ein verdammter Slytherin, weißt du was das heißt? Du bist ein Verräter! Und was macht man mit Verrätern? Richtig, fertig machen!", meldete sich Ron zu Wort und trat auf Harry zu.

Harry wich ihn aus und Stoß mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, genau gegen die Wunden.

„AHHHHHHH!", schrie Harry auf.

„Was hast du den? Ich hab noch nicht mal angefangen!", dabei trat er zu Harry und schlug ihn mit der Faust in den Magen.

Er sackte durch den Schlag auf den Boden.

Ron wollte gerade mit den Fuß ausholen, als ihn eine Stimme dran hinderte.

„WIESEL, das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht machen!", sprach Draco.

„Und wieso nicht?", dabei trat er Harry wieder in den Magen.

„100 Punkte Abzug und lassen sie Mr. Potter in ruhe!", sprach eine ölige Stimme hinter Draco.

Draco rannte zu Harry und nahm ihn in den arm.

„Schhhhh, das bekommt er zurück, versprochen", flüsterte er Harry ins Ohr.

Harry hatte angefangen heftig zu zittern, was bei Dracos Anwesenheit aufgehört hatte.

Draco nahm ihn hoch und trug ihn zurück zu Prof. Snape.

„Noch mal 100 Punkte Abzug wegen Zusehen an sie Ms. Granger und 20 Punkte für Bedrohung, also insgesamt -220 Punkte für Gryffindor", sagte Snape gefährlich ruhig.

Draco ließ Harry runter, der sich gleich an ihn kuschelte. Jetzt sah man erst das Harry einen ganzen Kopf kleiner war als Draco. (Harry ist 1.80 cm und Draco 1.90 cm groß! Für mich ist das nen Kopf kürzer!)

Ron und Hermine liefen schnell in die Kerker, weil sie jetzt Zaubertränke haben, (bin ich den blöde? Snape steht doch noch oben und die rennen runter? Das ist ne Logik!)

„Kommt, ihr habt jetzt bei mir, aber mit den Gryffindors!", sagte Snape und scheuchte sie die Kerker runter.

„Hinsetzen und RUHE!", brüllte Snape den rest, wo Harry aber wieder anfing zu zittern, woraufhin Draco ihn im Nacken kraulte.

Draco hat sich mit Harry und Blaise in die erste Reihe gesetzt und Crabbe und Goyle saßen

hinter ihnen.

„Wer kann mir sagen, was ein Vielsaft-Trank ist?", fing Snape auch gleich an.

Es meldeten sich Hermine und Harry.

(Bei mir hat er noch nie den Trank genommen!)

Snape war sich nicht sicher, ob er Harry nehmen soll, aber wenn es falsch ist, würde er es einfach ignorieren.

„Mr. Potter, bitte!", sprach er ihn höfflich an, was manche Gryffindors stutzen lies.

„ Ich bin mir aber nicht so sicher mehr, ich sag einfach das, was ich weiß: Der Vielsaft-Trank ist ein mächtiger Zaubertrank, dick und klebrig, mit dem man sich in eine andere Person verwandeln kann; Verwandlungen in ein Tier gehen nicht. Ingredienzen sind u. a. Florfliegen, Blutegel, Flussgras, Knöterich, das gemahlene Horn eines Einhorns, die klein geschnittene Haut einer Baumschlange und ein Stück der Person, in die man sich verwandeln will. Mehr weiß ich nicht mehr!", sagte Harry.

Alle waren verstummt, weil keiner damit gerechnet hätte, das Harry das wusste.

„Das war richtig! 20 Punkte für Slytherin!", sprach Snape verblüfft.

Harry strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Woher wussten sie das?", fragte Snape.

„Ähm, meine Noten waren letztes Jahr nicht gerade gut, deshalb hab ich in den Ferien die meiste Zeit Nachts gelernt und darunter war auch der Vielsaft-Trank, ich konnte ihn nur nicht brauen, Sie wissen ja wieso!", sagte er leise.

Alle schauten ihn entsetzt an.

Er hat gelernt? Freiwillig? Das glaube ich nicht! Harry würde nie lernen! Ich hätte das noch nicht mal so beantworten können, weil in unseren Büchern das gar nicht so genau steht! , dachte Hermine.

„Professor? Das kann Harry gar nicht so genau wissen, das steht nicht in unseren Büchern, die wir über die Ferien hatten und bei den Dursleys konnte er es bestimmt nirgends Lesen!", sagte Hermine.

„Oh doch, es stand im Buch auf Seite 368 und für Sie 10 Punkte Abzug, weil sie einen Mitschüler Beschuldigen er könne mir keine richtige Antwort geben.", entgegnete Snape.

„Und Schlammblut, nenn ihn nie wieder Harry, oder hat er dir das erlaubt?", zischte Draco leise.

„Oh, Malfoy, wenn du es noch nicht gemerkt hast, er ist mein Freund, auch wenn wir uns gerade zerstritten haben, hat er etwa gesagt, ich solle ihn nicht mehr Harry nennen?", zischte Hermine genauso leise zurück.

Harry hat von dem Gespräch nichts mitbekommen, weil er sich leise mit Blaise unterhält.

„Er ist dein Freund? Das ich nicht lache, er hat mir was anderes erzählt! Lasst ihn einfach in ruhe und ihr bekommt ihn eh nicht mehr aus Slytherin, sag das Dumbledore!", sprach er leise zurück.

Woher weiß er, was Dumbledore plant? Das ist bestimmt nur Zufall! Nach der Stunde müssen wir eh zu Dumbledore, da kann ich es ihm ja sagen, was Malfoy angedeutet hat. , dachte Hermine.

Hermine war so in Gedanken, das sie noch nicht mitbekommen hat, wie Snape sie Ansprach.

„MS. GRANGER! 20 Punkte Abzug fürs Träumen in meinen Unterricht! Wir werden jetzt den Vielsaft-Trank brauen, ich werde sie in Gruppen einteilen: Mr. Weasley setzen sie sich zu Ms. Parkinson, Ms. Granger zu Mr. Goyle, Mr. Longbottom zu Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Potter,..." so teilte Snape noch die ganze Klasse auf.

„Ihr werdet euch die zutaten hier vorne abholen und bis zum ende der Stunde will ich ein Ergebnis und benote es auch gleich!", so machten sich alle an die Arbeit.

Harry und Draco teilten sich die arbeit auf, wo sie aber auch die einzigsten waren, alle anderen streiteten sich.

„RUHE! Ich werde jetzt ihr Tränke beurteilen!", Snape trat an die Kessel.

„Mr. Weasley und Ms. Parkinson, was soll das sein?" dabei zeigte er in den Kessel „Das soll der Vielsaft-Trank sein? Eher eine Suppe mit Spinnenbeinen", spottete Snape.

„10, ein Mies, Ms. Granger und Mr. Goyle 20, auch ein Mies, ..." so ging das bei allen weiter „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich euch beigebracht habe, bis jetzt alle ein ‚Mies', nun noch Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Potter, zeigen sie mal her!" er beugte sich über den Kessel und machte ein wenig in eine Phiole. „Schauen sie sich das mal alle an, es hat eine Gruppe geschafft, das sind 100 und ein Ohnegleichen für beide", sagte Snape.

Harry freute sich ziemlich, das war das erste mal, das er kein Mies bekommen hat.

Draco freute sich mit den kleineren, er war froh das Harry nicht mehr so fürchterliche Schmerzen hat und nicht an den Zwischenfall vom morgen denkt.

Ein Ohnegleichen, toll! Das hatte ich noch nie! Zum Glück hab ich gerade keine Schmerzen, das war ja heute morgen fürchterlich! Mhhh, wieso ist Ron heute morgen so ausgetickt? Er war sonst nur bei Draco so! Wieso nenn ich ihn eigentlich Draco? Irgendwie vertraue ich ihn! Schon komisch, ich habe ihn 4 Jahre lang gehasst und jetzt? Habe ich ihn wirklich gehasst? Ich weiß es gar nicht! Das ist im Moment alles so komisch, ich fühl mich bei Draco, Blaise und sogar bei Crabbe und Goyle ziemlich wohl, als ob ich schon immer mit denen befreundet wäre! Bei Hermine und Ron hab ich mich nie so gefühlt, seit letzten Jahr waren sie so anders, sie waren die meiste zeit bei Dumbledore, was die dort bloß machen? Dumbledore hat mich ab da auch immer im Auge gehabt und Hermine und Ron haben mich überall hin verfolgt, sie haben mich beobachtet. Das werd ich nachher mal Draco sagen, vielleicht weiß er wieso die das gemacht haben! , dachte Harry.

Harry hatte bei seinen Gedankengängen seinen Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt, bis er von Snape angesprochen wurde.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle, Sie bleiben bitte mal hier, die anderen können gehen!"

Harry schreckte hoch, wobei er nicht an seine Wunden gedacht hat, deswegen er ziemlich zusammenzuckte.

Draco sah dies und kraulte ihn wieder durch die Haare.

Als alle draußen waren, sprach Draco Snape an.

„Sev, kannst du nicht was gegen die Schmerzen machen, er zuckt jetzt schon das 3. Mal zusammen, das kann nicht noch ne Woche so bleiben!", sagte Draco.

„Ich weiß, aber ins Krankenzimmer will Harry bestimmt nicht, da könnten die auch nichts machen, aber ich habe einen Verband wo man die Schmerzen nicht mehr spürt, mit der Salbe zusammen sind die Wunden schon in 2 Tagen weg. Willst du das ausprobieren, Harry? Draco würde dir auch bestimmt den Verband anlegen, oder?" dabei sah Snape zuerst Harry und dann Draco an.

Draco nickte und Harry war am überlegen.

„Ok, ich nehme den Verband! Aber was ich noch sagen wollte, ich glaube Dumbledore plant seit letzten Jahr irgendwas!", sagte Harry.

„Was meinst du, Harry?", fragte Draco.

„Na ja, ich bin mir nicht so sicher, aber seit letzten Jahr wurde ich bewacht und beobachtet von Dumbledore, ich konnte nirgends alleine hin, es war immer wer dabei und Hermine und Ron wurden fast jeden Tag zu Dumbledore gerufen. Ich habe sie immer gefragt was er wollte, habe aber nie eine antwort bekommen, ich glaube es geht um mich. Ein paar mal konnte ich mit den Tarnumhang abhauen, wurde aber sofort gesucht, deshalb vermute ich das auch!", erzählte Harry.

„Was hab ich gesagt? Das wollte mir keiner von auch glauben! Ich hab doch die ganze Zeit gesagt, das Harry von denen bewacht wird, aber nein, ihr habt das nicht geglaubt!", fuhr Draco seine Freunde an.

„Hallo? Wer würde denn bitte glauben, das Dumbledores-Liebling bewacht wird und dann auch noch im Auftrag von Dumbledore selbst? Das kann man nicht glauben! Aber was Harry sagt, glaub ich jetzt! Aber wieso wird er bewacht? Da muss was hinter stecken, man bewacht ja nicht einfach so den ‚Goldjungen'!", sagte Blaise ruhig.

„Nenn mich nie wieder ‚Dumbledores-Liebling' oder ‚Goldjungen', verstanden?", zischte Harry.

„Jajaja, nicht gleich Ausrasten, du bist ja schon fast so wie Draco!", sagte Blaise und grinste.

Harry und Draco sahen Blaise verstört an.

„Jetzt aber wieder zum Thema, Harry, konntest du was heraus finden, was Dumbledore vorhat?", fragte Snape.

„Nein, ich bin zwar ein paar mal mit dem Tarnumhang abgehauen, konnte aber nichts heraus finden! Ich hab das bis jetzt auch keinen erzählt, weil mir das eh keiner glauben würde. Hermine und Ron konnte ich auch nur zwei mal abhauen, als sie nicht richtig aufgepasst hatten, aber da wurde ich 2 Stunden später auch gefunden, danach hab ich ne Predigt von Dumbledore und Hermine bekommen, ganze 5 Stunden lang, ab da hab ich es nicht mehr versucht!", erzählte Harry.

„Ich muss dir jetzt was sagen Harry, das hat vielleicht nichts zu bedeuten, aber du musst es wissen. Also, du hast viele Schwarzmagische Eigenschaften, seit ende letzten Jahr, wir vermuten, das du eine Blockkarde von Dumbledore bekommen hast, wir wissen nur noch nicht wieso! Nein, wir haben eine Vermutung, aber das können wir noch nicht sagen!", sagte Snape.

„Blockkarde? Schwarzmagische Eigenschaften? Vermutung? Das ist zu viel für mich!", sagte Harry und setzte sich wieder hin. (er ist vorher aufgestanden! o)

Draco setzte sich neben ihn und streichelte ihn durch die Haare. (was hat der bloß mit den Haaren? Die sind so schön verstrubbelt!)

„Komm, wir gehen in unser Zimmer, da leg ich dir erst mal den Verband um und dann gehen wir in den Unterricht!", sprach Draco und führte ihn aus den Klassenzimmer.

Sie gingen durch die Kerker in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Harry hatte sich an Draco gelehnt, weil er angefangen hatte zu zittern.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen kam auch schon ein Blondhaariges Mädchen angehüpft.

„DRACIIIIIIIIIII, wo warst du? Willst du mit mir auf mein Zimmer gehen?", flötete Pansy.

„NEIN und nenn mich nie wieder Draci, das habe ich schon 1000 mal gesagt!", zischte Draco.

In diesen moment sah Pansy Harry in den armen von Draco.

„SCHLAMMBLUT, LASS SOFORT MEINEN VERLOBTEN LOS, SONST HEX ICH DICH IN DIE NÄCHSTE WOCHE!", schrie Pansy.

„DU WIRST HIER KEINEN VERHEXEN, DAFÜR BIST DU EH ZU DOOF UND ICH BIN NICHT MIT DIR VERLOBT, DAS WÜSST ICH ABER, brüllte Draco zurück.

„NA KLAR BIST DU MIT MIR VERLOBT, DAS HAT DER LORD MEINEN ELTERN GESAGT, DEINE ELTERN MÜSSEN NUR NOCH JA SAGEN!", schrie Pansy zurück.

„Puh, ich dachte schon! Meine Eltern sagen bestimmt nein, das werd ich denen auch sagen! Ich und Parkinson? Das geht überhaupt nicht und du weißt auch wieso!", sagte Draco erleichtert.

„Ach ja? Du machst dir bestimmt Hoffnungen bei diesen Schlammblut, aber du weißt, das er auch ein normaler Mensch ist, oder?", zischte Pansy.

Kurz nachdem die beiden den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatten, schlief Harry an Draco gelehnt ein.

Draco nahm ihn auf den arm und sprach weiter.

„Ja, ich bin ein geborener Vampir, na und? Aber was sonst keiner weiß, Harry ist kein Potter und wenn wir mit unserer Vermutung richtig liegen, werden meine Eltern bestimmt nichts dagegen sagen und Voldemort nur vielleicht! Jetzt weißt du aber zu viel, deshalb muss ich dir leider das Gedächtnis löschen!", mit einer Handbewegung seitens Draco wusste Pansy von den Gespräch nichts mehr.

Draco ging mit Harry auf seinen Armen in ihr Zimmer und Verband ihn.


	3. Chapter 3

HUHU!

Ich mal wieder!

Das Kapitel widme ich meine Leserin Katha! Hoffentlich gefällt es dir!

3. Kapitel

„blablabla" Sprechen  
blablabla Denken  
(blablabla) Meine Kommentare, wenn ich entweder was erkläre oder einfach was dazu schreiben muss!

Der Anfang des Kapitels findet in Dumbledores Büro statt.  
Ich habe hier gemerkt, das es eine kleine Gleichung zwischen ein paar anderen FFs gibt, das kommt davon, dass ich die selber gelesen hatte und keinen eigene Idee hatte, SORRY!  
Aber nur bei Dumbledore!  
100 Kekse verteilt Nehmt sie und beschwert euch mal schön!  
Ron und Hermine mussten in der Freistunde, die alle 5. Klassen hatten, zu Prof. Dumbledore.  
„Professor, wir kommen nicht mehr an Harry ran, er hat alle Slytherins hinter sich, vor allen Malfoy. Erzählen sie uns doch bitte endlich, wieso wir uns mit Harry anfreunden mussten und ihn die ganze Teit beobachten müssen. Er ist freiwillig nach Slytherin, da muss doch irgendwas sein! Er redet nicht mehr mit uns, hat er zwar noch nie richtig, aber jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr! Erzählen sie es uns und vielleicht können wir ihn wieder auf unsere Seite bekommen, wer soll sonst du-weißt-schon-wen besiegen?", erzählte Hermine.  
„Hermine, ich weiß! Ich werde es euch erzählen: Harry Potter ist kein Potter", schilderte Dumbledore.  
„Wie? Er ist kein Potter? Was ist er sonst? Wer soll sonst der berühmte Harry Potter sein? Am besten ist er ein Malfoy, das ich nicht lache! Dann fangen sie mal an zu erzählen!", sagte Ron.  
„Ron, wenn du mich nicht unterbrochen hättest, wüsstest du es jetzt! Nein, er ist kein Malfoy, das steht fest. Unterbrecht mich aber jetzt nicht mehr, ich erzähle es nur ein Mal! Es fing alles damit an, dass Lilly Potter schwanger wurde. Bis zur Geburt ging alles glatt, nur im Krankenhaus gab es Komplikationen und der Junge starb. Ich war an dem Tag auch im Krankenhaus. Lilly und James wussten noch nichts von dem Tod ihres Sohnes, deshalb habe ich ein gesundes Kind auf der Station geklaut. Ich wusste nicht von wem es war, den Ärzten habe ich ein anderes Gedächtnis gegeben und dem Baby habe ich das Aussehen von dem toten Kind gegeben. Durch Nachforschungen habe ich herausgefunden, das ‚Harry' das Kind eines Schwulenpärchen war, ekelig! Einen von den Schwulen habe ich öfter gesehen, doch plötzlich nicht mehr. Von den Ärzten habe ich erfahren dass der Partner, der das Kind geboren hat, verstorben war, innere Verletzungen! Geschah ihm Recht, das habe ich auch dem Schwulen gesagt, als er noch mal ins Krankenhaus kam. Da hatte ich gemerkt das er ein Schwarzmagier war, ein ziemlich starker sogar. Ich habe sofort ‚Harry' eine Blockade für Schwarzmagier gegeben, aber seit letztem Jahr kann man eine Schwarze Aura um ‚Harry' spüren, das heißt, das er einer der größten Schwarzmagier sein muss!", erzählte Dumbledore.  
„Ihhhhh, Schwule sind ekelig! Aber wieso muss das heißen, das er einer der größten Schwarzmagier sein muss?", fragte Hermine.  
„Ich habe ihm die beste Blockade die es gibt eingepflanzt, es ist unmöglich sie zu brechen, trotzdem hat er es unbewusst getan. Sogar ich hätte das nicht geschafft und jetzt ist er auch noch mit den Malfoyjungen befreundet!", sagte Dumbledore.  
„Können wir ihn nicht mehr nach Gryffindor bekommen? Er vertraut uns zwar nicht mehr, weil wir wohl ein wenig übertrieben auf den Brief geantwortet haben, aber das würden wir wieder hinbekommen! Er muss aber von Malfoy weg, das könnte sonst zu gefährlich werden, weil er Harry beschützt.", sagte Ron.  
„Beschützt?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.  
„Jeder in der Schule weiß, das Malfoy seit einem Jahr auf Harry steht, nur Harry hat es nie mitbekommen! Sie müssen ihn mal beim Mittag heute beobachten, er sorgt sich richtig um Harry. Und die Blicke erst!" erklärte Hermine.  
„Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder? Malfoy darf nicht mit Harry zusammen kommen! Dafür werdet ihr sorgen, verstanden? Meinetwegen droht Harry, das kann man mit einen Vergessens-Spruch wieder hinbekommen! Jetzt geht!", sagte Dumbledore.

Als Draco Harry verbunden hatte, kamen Snape, Blaise, Goyle und Crabbe ins Zimmer.  
„Sev, was machst du hier?", fragte Draco.  
„Ich habe gerade keinen Unterricht und da wollte ich bei Harry schauen. Wie ich sehe schläft er wieder!", sagte Snape.  
„Aha, ja er ist eingeschlafen als wir den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatten, zum Glück!"  
„Was meinst du mit ‚zum Glück'?" fragten alle.  
„Das Ding war da und hat gleich rumgebrüllt, weil Harry sich an mich gelehnt hatte! Dann hat sie auch noch behauptet ich wäre mir ihr Verlobt und das es Tom so bestimmt hat und ich mir keine Hoffnungen bei Harry machen soll. Woher weiß das Ding eigentlich davon? Na ja, ich bin dann ein wenig ausgerastet und hab ihr erzählt das Harry kein Potter sei, aber keine Sorge, ich hab ihr das Gedächtnis gelöscht!", sagte Draco.  
„Ist gut, Parkinson bekommt noch ein paar Punkte weniger. Woher weiß sie dass du in Harry verliebt bist? Blöde Frage! Die ganze Schule hat es gemerkt, außer Harry selbst. Deine Blicke sprechen Bände!", sagte Snape.  
„Echt? So auffällig?", fragte Draco und lief rot an.  
Ein Schluchzen ließ alle verstummen und sahen auf Harrys Bett.  
„Nein, bitte ... lass mich in Ruhe ... lass es ... wieso machst du das ... schlag mich tot aber lass das ... bitte Dudley ...", flüsterte Harry im Schlaf und weinte.  
„Was bedeutet das? Von was träumt Harry? Es hat was mit diesen Dudley zu tun! Ich bring ihn um, was hat er Harry angetan?", brauste Draco auf, nahm Harry in den Arm und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.  
Harry wachte langsam auf.  
„Was macht ihr alle hier?", war Harrys erste Frage.  
„Was hast du geträumt?", war die Gegenfrage von Snape.  
„Das kann ich nicht sagen!", er weinte erneut.  
„Harry, wir wollen dir helfen, doch dafür müssen wir auch alles wissen.", sagte Draco.  
Ich kann es ihnen einfach nicht sagen, das schaff ich nicht! Aber auf der anderen Seite will ich es ihnen erzählen! Das ist zum heulen! Was soll ich bloß machen? Können sie sich nicht einfach meine Gedanken anschauen, überlegte Harry.  
„Ich kann es nicht sagen, meinetwegen könnt ihr meine Gedanken anschauen, aber sagen werde ich nichts.", sagte Harry.  
„Ok, wir werden uns deine Gedanken anschauen, aber nur wenn du mitkommst", sagte Snape.  
„Solange ich nicht hinschauen muss, ja!", sprach Harry.  
„Wir sind dann ja auch da! Ich hole nur gerade die Schüssel.", sagte Snape.

5 Minuten später stand er wieder an der Tür mit einer großen Schüssel.  
„Harry, du weißt wie man Gedanken mit den Zauberstab abnehmen kann?" fragte er Harry.  
„Ja" und machte es auch gleich.  
Ein silberner Faden zog sich aus Harrys Kopf und er legte ihn in die Schale.  
„Können wir alle mit?", fragte Blaise.  
Harry nickte.  
„Bei drei! Eins, zwei, drei!" und alle tauchten mit den Kopf in die Schale.

Sie standen alle vor einem Haus.  
„Wohnst du hier in den Ferien?" fragte Draco.  
Harry nickte.

Ein Auto bog um die Ecke und steuerte zu den Haus.  
„STEIG AUS DU MISSGEBURT, ABER SCHNELL!", brüllte der dicke Mann, der gerade ausstieg.  
„Ich bin doch schon längst ausgestiegen!", sagte Harry.  
„Nicht so, Bursche!", sagte Vernon und gab ihn eine Backpfeife.

Der echte Harry fing an zu zittern und wurde von Draco in die Arme genommen.

„REIN! ODER SOLL DICH EINER DER NACHBARN SEHEN?", brüllte Vernon.

Um sie wurde der Platz geändert und sie standen im Flur der Dursleys.  
Draco hörte man flüstern: „Das sieht ja schrecklich hier aus"

Harry kam gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer, als eine weitere Person die Treppe runterkam.  
„Harry, lange nicht mehr gesehen! Schau nicht so blöde, ich bin nur ein wenig gewachsen und hab ein wenig abgenommen!", sagte Dudley.  
„Ich schau nicht blöde und wenn du mich verkloppen willst, mach doch, ist mir heute auch egal!", sagte Harry.  
„Verkloppen? Ich doch nicht! Ich will was ganz anderes", damit presste er Harry an die Wand.  
„Was soll das?", fragte ein zitternder Harry.

Der echte Harry konnte sich das nicht mit ansehen und drückte sich an Draco.

„Was das soll? Kannst dich ja schon mal dran gewöhnen!", er küsste Harry.  
Harry stand erstarrt an der Wand.

Alle Anwesenden waren geschockt, das hätte keiner vermutet.  
„Ich bring ihn um, ich bring ihn um, ich bring ihn um,...", flüsterte Draco vor sich hin, er wollte zuerst auf Dudley losgehen, als ihn einfiel das er ja in Harrys Gedanken hier war.

„Das war erst der Anfang, Süßer!" damit verschwand Dudley.

Der Raum änderte sich wieder. Sie waren wieder im Flur, aber das Datum hat sich geändert, es war ein Tag vor Hogwartsbeginn. (Im Flur war ein Kalender)  
„Nein, bitte nicht", flüsterte Harry, was aber alle verstanden.

Harry ging aus der Küche in Richtung Schrank, als er plötzlich an die Wand gedrückt wurde.  
„Na Süßer? Mal wieder Ärger bekommen?", fragte ihn Dudley.  
„Dudley, lass mich bitte!", sagte Harry und zitterte am ganzen Leib.  
„Aber Süßer, du gehörst nur mir!" damit steckte er Harry seine Zunge brutal in den Mund.  
Dudley ließ von Harry ab.  
„Du willst also heute Abend schon los? Schade, ich werde dich vermissen! Was kann man dagegen nur tun? Ich habs!", damit packte er Harry am Kragen und schleppte ihn die Treppe hoch.

Der Raum veränderte sich wieder und sie standen in einem anderen Zimmer.

„Bitte, Dudley, nicht!", Harry liefen die Tränen aus den Augen.  
„Oh doch Süßer, stell dich nicht immer so an, ist doch nicht so schlimm!", sagte Dudley und schmiss ihn auf sein Bett.  
Bevor Harry noch was machen konnte, hatte Dudley ihn schon ans Bett gefesselt.  
„So, jetzt entkommst du mir nicht, wie das letzte Mal! Zweimal hab ich schon bekommen, was ich wollte, dann ist es heute das dritte Mal, Süßer!", sagte Dudley als er Harry das Hemd auszog.

Der Raum verschwand und sie waren wieder in Dracos und Harrys Zimmer.

Draco nahm Harry wieder in den arm, als er angefangen hat zu weinen.  
„Pschhh, Harry, wein ruhig!" sagte Draco.  
Snape, Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle fassten sich langsam wieder und realisierten, was sie eben gesehen hatten, Schock war in ihren Gesichtern zu erkennen.  
Als sich Harry wieder beruhigt hat, sprach ihn Snape an.  
„Harry, wieso hast du es niemanden gesagt? Man hätte dich dort rausgeholt!"  
„Ich habe es Dumbledore geschrieben!", sagte Harry.  
„DUMBLEDORE WUSSTE ES UND HAT IHN DA NICHT RAUSGEHOLT? ICH BRING IHN UM! SEV; DAS KONNTE ER DOCH NICHT MACHEN! ER WURDE VERGEWALTIGT UND ER WUSSTE DAS UND HAT NICHTS GEMACHT?", brüllte Draco.  
„Blaise, pass mal bitte auf Harry auf, ich gehe zu diesen alten senilen Sack und sag ihm mal meine Meinung."  
„Draco, ich komme lieber mit!", sagte Snape und ging.

Severus sagte das Passwort und Draco stürmte hoch. Ohne Anzuklopfen ging er in das Zimmer.  
„Oh, Mr. Malfoy, Prof. Snape, was kann ich für sie tun?", sagte Dumbledore scheinheilig.  
„WAS HABEN SIE SICH EIGENTLICH DABEI GEDACHT? AM LIEBSTEN WÜRDE ICH SIE JETZT UMB...", fing Draco an.  
„Draco, beruhig dich!", wurde er von Snape unterbrochen.  
„Um was geht es überhaupt?", bohrte Dumbledore nach.  
„SIE WUSSTEN ES UND HABEN NICHTS GETAN! SIE WAREN HIER DIE LÄNGSTE ZEIT IN HOGWARTS SCHULLEITER, DAFÜR WERD ICH SORGEN!", brüllte Draco rum.  
„Was wusste ich?", fragte er mit einen leichten Lächeln.  
„HARRY WURDE VERGEWALTIGT IN DEN FERIEN UND HAT ES IHNEN GESCHRIEBEN! VERGEWALTIGT, WISSEN SIE WAS DAS HEIßT?", schrie er den Schulleiter an.  
„Ah das! Glaubt den Jungen bloß nicht alles! Er wurde nicht Vergewaltigt", dann nuschelte er dazu „wer würde das auch freiwillig machen?", was aber alle verstanden.  
„Reden sie nicht so über Harry!", zischte Draco.  
„Albus, so was hätte ich aber nicht von dir gedacht und es stimmt, er wurde Vergewaltigt!", sagte Snape.  
„Woher wollt ihr das wissen?", fragte Dumbledore.  
„Wir waren in seinen Gedanken, er hat es uns erlaubt! Es waren keine schönen Bilder!"  
„Oh, dann hätte ich ihm doch glauben sollen", auch diesmal nuschelte er ungewollt was dazu „Tut ihm mal gut, ich sollte Dudley eine Belohnung geben."  
Oh, das hab ich jetzt nicht laut gesagt, oder? Nach Malfoys Gesicht schon, ah was, egal dachte Dumbledore.  
„DAS WIRD NOCH KONSEQUENZEN FÜR SIE HABEN!", brüllte der Blonde und wollte den Raum verlassen.  
„Mr. Malfoy, setzen Sie sich doch wieder! Stellen Sie sich doch nicht so an, was ist schon Vergewaltigen? Das wird der Junge überleben, Voldemort zu besiegen ist schwerer! Und Sie würden doch auch am liebsten über Harry herfallen, wie ich gehört habe! Ich frage mich nur, wieso sie es noch nicht gemacht haben, oder haben Sie es schon?", sagte der Schulleiter.  
Draco stand nun mit seinen Zauberstab vor Dumbledore.  
„Es kann ja sein das ich auf Harry stehe, aber das geht Sie nichts an und auf ihre Frage, ich bin nicht über Harry hergefallen und werde es auch nicht, wenn er es nicht will!", zischte Draco und verließ den Raum.  
„Albus was sollte das?", fragte Snape ruhig, obwohl er innerlich kochte.  
„Was? Ich habe diesem Jungen nur meine Meinung gesagt! Schwuchtel! Nicht das Harry auch eine wird, wie seine Elt..., kannst du bitte gehen und dem Jungen das Gedächtnis löschen?", schweifte er ab.  
Hab ich mir doch gedacht! Ich muss ganz dringend Tom einen Brief schreiben, dachte Snape.  
„Ja, werde ich machen! Was ist mit nächster Woche? Bleibt das?", fragte Snape.  
„Ja, ich weiß nur nicht was der Minister damit bezwecken will! Die Briefe an die Eltern sind schon draußen, heute Mittag werde ich es bekannt geben und werde die Einteilungen machen! Es wird auch ein neuer Lehrer hier anfangen, furchtbarer Name!", sagte Dumbledore.  
„Wie heißt er den?"  
„Er hat den gleichen Namen wie Voldemort, Tom Riddle! Weißt du was über ihn?  
„Ja, weiß ich dass er ist ein guter Mann ist, der wird den Kindern was Gutes beibringen können!"  
Hehehe, Dumbledore wird nie heraus finden, das es wirklich Voldemort ist  
„Lucius Malfoy wird dann auch kommen, als Visitor!", sagte Dumbledore.  
„Das wusste ich noch nicht! Aber ich muss noch gehen, Draco soll ich ja noch das Gedächtnis löschen. Aber das mit der Vergewaltigung kann ich leider nicht löschen, Zabini, Crabbe und Goyle waren nämlich auch dabei!", damit ging er.

„Ich bring ihn um, ich bring ihn um, ...", murmelte Draco vor sich hin.  
Snape kam gerade aus einen Geheimweg und ging zu Draco.  
„Wen meinst du jetzt damit? Dumbledore oder diesen Dursley?", fragte Severus.  
„Beide, aber zuerst diesen Dursley! Was er meinem Engel angetan hat, kann man nicht vergessen!", sagte Draco.  
„Deinem Engel?"  
„Sev, halt einfach mal deine Klappe!", zischte Draco.  
„Ist ja schon gut! Ich muss dir das Gedächtnis löschen!", witzelte Snape.  
„Hat das der alte Sack gesagt? Er weiß ja nicht, dass du mein Onkel bist! Aber jetzt schnell wieder zu Harry!"  
Sie waren am Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen.  
„Schwarzer Drache", sprach Draco das Passwort, aber nichts geschah.  
Severus trat zu ihm „Ich hab das Passwort geändert es ist jetzt ‚Erbe Slytherin'", es erschien hinter der Statue ein Durchgang.  
„Schon wieder? Wieso?", fragte Draco.  
„Na ja, wir haben jetzt den Erben Slytherin unter uns und mir ist kein anderes Passwort eingefallen," gab Snape zu.  
Dazu sagte sein Patenkind nichts mehr, sondern ging in sein Zimmer.

„Harry, geht's wieder?", fragte ihn Draco und nahm ihn in seine Arme.  
„Ja, danke, geht schon!", Harry schlief ein.  
„Wieso schläft er immer in Dracos Armen ein?", fragte Crabbe.  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, das er wahrscheinlich über die Ferien vor Angst kaum geschlafen hat und in Draco hat er einen Ruhepol gefunden, das heißt, das er in seiner Nähe wohl keine Angst hat und sich traut zu schlafen. Er muss seinen Schlaf nachholen! Draco du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, er mag dich wohl.", erklärte Snape.  
Draco strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.  
Harry kuschelte sich im Schlaf dicht an Draco dran.  
„Er benutzt dich als Kissen, Draco!", sagte Blaise grinsend.  
Draco strahlte noch mehr.  
„Jetzt hätten wir aber ein Problem, wir müssen jetzt zum Essen, weil Dumbledore eine gute Nachricht hat!", sagte Severus  
„Ich trag ihn einfach und in der Halle weck ich ihn dann, er kann ja wenigstens noch 10 Minuten schlafen!", sagte Draco breit grinsend.  
„Meinetwegen", meinte der Hauslehrer dazu.  
So glücklich war Draco ja noch nie, er grinst sonst nie! Hoffentlich zieht er den richtigen Namen, dachte Severus  
Sie gingen zusammen in die große Halle. Sie waren die letzten und alle starrten Draco an, der Harry auf den Armen hatte.

Draco setzte Harry auf den freien Platzt neben sich und weckte ihn.  
„Wo bin ich?", fragte Harry.  
„Du bist vorhin eingeschlafen und ich habe dich in die große Halle getragen!", erklärte Draco.  
Harry konnte nichts darauf antworten, weil der Direktor sich erhob.

„Wie ich sehe, sind jetzt alle wach! Ich muss ihnen eine Nachricht vom Ministerium bekannt geben! Ab morgen werden die 5.Klässler nach Hause fahren, aber nicht alleine, die Hauslehrer werden gleich mit einen Hut rum gehen und ihr zieht einen Namen, wohin ihr mitfahrt. Der Name der gezogen hat, verschwindet automatisch! Der Besuch findet aber nur im eigenen Haus statt, also kann kein Gryffindor zu einem Slytherin kommen. Jetzt zieht erst mal.", erklärte Dumbledore.  
Snape ging durch die Reihe der 5.Klässler.  
Viele hatten schon gezogen, Crabbe hatte Goyle gezogen, Blaise hatte Nott gezogen, Parkinson hat Grint (erfunden) gezogen, nun musste Draco ziehen.  
Draco griff in den Hut und nahm einen Zettel.  
„Bitte!", flehte der Blonde den Zettel an.  
„Und?", fragte Snape.  
Draco drehte den Zettel um und….. strahlte!  
Alle aus der Halle schauten zu Draco rüber, jeder wollte wissen, wen er gezogen hat.  
„Und?", fragte wieder Snape.  
„Harry Potter!", sagte der Eisprinz

Dumbledore verschluckte sich an seinen Kürbissaft, den er gerade trank.  
NEIN! Wieso hab ich daran nicht gedacht? MIST! VERFLUCHT dachte Dumbledore.  
(Sorry , ihr müsst wissen, das ich Dumbledore und Parkinson nicht leiden kann, deswegen wundert euch nicht!)

Als alle eingeteilt waren, erhob sich der Schulleiter erneut.  
„Jetzt sind alle eingeteilt! Schön! Ihr werdet ab morgen in das Haus ziehen, das ihr gezogen habt, für zwei Tage! Danach wird gewechselt und ihr zieht in das Haus dessen, der den Zettel gezogen hat, für vier Tage! Fragt nicht wieso es doppelt so lange ist, das hat der Minister so entschieden! Als Beispiel nehme ich Ms. Granger und Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger hat gezogen, deshalb werden sie 2 Tage bei Mr. Weasley wohnen, dann werden sie 4 Tage bei Ms. Granger wohnen, habt ihr das alle verstanden? Wer fragen hat, der soll seinen Hauslehrer fragen! Ihr könnt essen", sagte Dumbledore.

„Das meint der jetzt nicht ernst, ich muss zurück zu den Dursleys?", fragte Harry ängstlich.  
„Ich bin doch dabei, sie werden dir nichts tun! Dafür werde ich schon sorgen und dieser Dudley rührt dich auch nicht mehr an! Sind ja nur 2 Tage, danach kommst du mit zu mir, da brauchst du dir auch keine Sorgen machen, meine Eltern werden dir nichts tun!", beruhigte ihn Draco.

Als das Essen vorbei war, gingen sie alle schlafen.

„Du, Draco, darf ich bei dir schlafen, ich hab ein wenig Angst", flüsterte Harry.  
„Na klar, komm her", sagte Draco und machte Harry Platz.  
Harry ging zu Dracos Bett, legte sich rein und schlief sofort ein.  
Glücklich zog der Harry an sich und schlief mit einen Grinsen ein.

Am nächsten morgen betraten Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle und Snape das Zimmer der beiden Jungs. (Sie haben das Passwort! YEAH, Blaise hatte Draco gefragt!)  
Perplex sahen sie die beiden Jungs in dem Bett an.  
Draco wachte als erster auf uns sah sich fragend um.  
„Was macht Harry in deinem Bett?", fragte Blaise.  
„Er hatte gestern Abend ein wenig Angst und hat mich gefragt ob er zu mir kommen könnte und ist sofort eingeschlafen!", erklärte Draco und ein breites Grinsen schlich sich über sein Gesicht.  
„Schläft er noch? Wir haben ziemliches Glück, das du Harry gezogen hast, jetzt kannst du auf ihn aufpassen bei den Dursleys! Ich werde dann nach Malfoy Manor kommen, Auftrag von Dumbledore, hat wohl Angst! Lucius hab ich auch schon bescheid gegeben!", sagte sein Hauslehrer grinsend.  
Harry bewegte sich neben Draco.  
„Er wacht auf", flüsterte er Harry schaute sich im Raum um und entdeckte seinen Freund neben sich.  
„Hab ich was verpasst?", fragte Harry.  
„Nö, du hast mich doch gestern selber gefragt ob du bei mir schlafen kannst!", sagte Draco und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
„Oh! Sorry!", sagte Harry.  
„Wofür entschuldigst du dich? Ist doch nichts schlimmes dabei!", meinte sein Engel

„Egal, was macht ihr hier und was grinst ihr alle so?", fragte Harry die anderen.  
Severus erzählte ihm alles, was er Draco vorher gesagt hatte und der Blonde versicherte ihm noch mal, dass er in seiner Nähe sicher sei.

So fuhren sie mit dem Hogwarts Express zurück nach London.  
„Hör doch mal bitte auf zu zittern, Harry! Ich hab dir gesagt, ich pass auf dich auf und das halt ich auch!", sprach Draco auf ihn ein.  
Der Blonde nahm sich eine der Hände von Harry und hielt sie fest.  
10 Minuten später stiegen sie aus dem Zug. Immer noch Hand in Hand.

Vernon wartete schon auf der anderen Seite der Barriere und schaute nicht gerade glücklich, als  
Harry und Draco vor Vernon erschienen.  
„Draco Malfoy", sprach er arrogant aus und schenkte Vernon einen gehässigen Blick .  
„Vernon Dursley, du wirst 2 Tage bei uns wohnen!", sagte Vernon.  
Draco drückte fester die Hand um seiner.  
Sie gingen zum Auto.  
„Missgeburt, setz dich nach hinten, Draco kann nach vorne.", sagte Vernon giftig.  
„1. Er heißt Harry und nicht anders und 2. Sitze ich viel lieber bei Harry und nicht bei einen Muggel.", zischte Draco.  
Darauf sagte Vernon nichts mehr und fuhr los.

OKEY, das wars für heute!

Ich finde die szene in Dumbledores Büro ziemlich blöde, aber das wollte ich gerne so!

Ich freu mich sehr auf eure Kommis!

Bye Ilka


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„blablabla" Sprechen

blablabla Denken

blablabla Gedanken übermitteln

(blablabla) Meine Kommentare, wenn ich entweder was erkläre oder einfach was dazu schreiben muss!

BETA: Feaneth knuddel

Sie fuhren die Einfahrt rein und stiegen aus.

Draco flüsterte Harry ins Ohr „Sehen hier alle Häuser gleich aus?" „Ja!"

Vernon schloss die Haustür auf.

„Missgeburt, komm endlich, oder sollen dich die Nachbarn sehen?", brüllte Vernon.

Draco schnaubte.

„Hab ich ihnen nicht eben gesagt, dass er einen Namen hat?", zischte Draco.

Vernon überhörte das und ging ins Haus.

„MISSGEBURT IST DA!", brüllte er ins Haus.

Harry und Draco standen noch immer draußen.

„Das glaub ich einfach nicht! Er beleidigt DICH, ignoriert einen Malfoy und ich darf nicht zaubern?"

„Beruhig dich bitte, Draco! Ich bin das gewohnt beleidigt zu werden! Hier heiß ich halt Missgeburt, aber ich weiß doch wie ich heiße und das reicht mir hier! Er ignoriert dich, weil du ein Zauberer bist! Hoffentlich ist Dudley nicht da! Ach und bei dir dürfen wir ja wieder zaubern, nur hier halt nicht! Und ignorier bitte Dudley. Er ist einfach nur Luft, versprich mir das!", Harry betrat das Haus, danach Draco.

„Ja, ich ignorier ihn einfach. Das wird zwar nicht so leicht sein, aber wenn du das so möchtest! Am liebsten würde ich ihn gleich mit dem Avada belegen. Wieso dürfen wir nur bei Muggel nicht zaubern?", sagte Draco und schaute sich um.

„Hier soll ich 2 Tage leben? Am liebsten würde ich gleich zu mir! Dumbledore wird uns aber sicherlich beobachten lassen! Wie ich ihn hasse! Bei Muggeln leben? Ich bin ein Malfoy!", brauste Draco auf.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Harry.

„Was?"

„Das du mich gezogen hast!", antwortete Harry.

„Ich bin glücklich, weil ich dich gezogen habe, aber ich mag Muggel halt nicht!", entschuldigte sich Draco und nahm ihn wieder an die Hand.

„Wieso nimmst du mich eigentlich die ganze Zeit an die Hand?", fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung, so hab ich einfach das Gefühl, das du hier sicher bist!"

„Auch egal!", sagte Harry und in diesen Moment kam Vernon wieder.

„Dein Zimmer ist oben, ich zeig es dir! Missgeburt, bleib hier unten!", redete Vernon auch gleich los!

„Er kommt mit!", sagte Draco und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Vernon schnaubte.

Sie gingen die Treppe hoch und hielten vor einer Tür an.

„Da wirst du die 2 Tage leben!"

„Wo wird Harry schlafen?", fragte Draco.

„Wo er in den Ferien auch geschlafen hat, in seinem Zimmer."

„Zimmer nennen sie einen Schrank? Er wird bei mir schlafen!"

„Wird er nicht! Er schläft in seinem Zimmer und jetzt kommt essen.", zischte Vernon.

„Werden wir ja sehen!", zischte Draco zurück.

„Petunia Dursley, sehr erfreut.", stellte sich Petunia vor.

„Draco Malfoy, nicht erfreut.", stellte sich Draco vor und setzte sich neben Harry.

Als hätte Petunia nichts gehört stellte sie weiter vor.

„Und das ist mein bezaubernder Sohn Dudley und meinen Mann Vernon kennst du ja schon."

„Guten Appetit", sagte Petunia.

„Wieso hat Harry keinen Teller?", fragte Draco.

„Er braucht keinen", damit schmiss Vernon einen Apfel zu Harry.

„Harry, iss bei mir mit!", sagte Draco.

„Nein, Dray. Ich bin das gewohnt!", kam die Antwort.

Er hat mich Dray genannt! Das hört sich aus seinem Mund richtig schön an! Wie ich diesen kleinen Engel neben mir liebe! Bald werde ich es ihm sagen, dachte Draco.

„1. Mein Engel, musst du ein wenig zulegen und 2. Habe ich es Severus versprochen, das du richtig isst.

Mist, habe ich ihn gerade Engel genannt?

Hat er mich gerade Engel genannt? Ich hab bei ihm immer so ein komisches Gefühl, ob ich ihn liebe? Ich weiß es nicht! Ich darf es ihm aber auf keinen Fall sagen, sonst ist unsere Freundschaft kaputt. Er ist doch auch ein Junge. Wieso passiert immer mir das? Dray ist nicht schwul, er ist 100 hetero! Wieso ICH?

„Wieso hast du ihn gerade ‚Mein Engel' genannt?", fragte Dudley.

„Darf ich das etwa nicht? Ist doch meine Sache, wie ich Harry nenne!", zischte Draco zurück.

Nach dem Essen gingen Draco und Harry in ihr ‚gemeinsames' Zimmer.

„Draco, wieso hast du mich vorhin ‚Mein Engel' genannt?", fragte Harry.

„Öhm, ja! Wieso ich dich so genannt habe? Gute Frage! Dann muss ich es dir wohl sagen, du wirst mich danach zwar nicht mehr mögen, aber du musst es endlich wissen! Eigentlich wollte ich es dir nicht sagen, hat jetzt aber keinen Sinn mehr es nicht zu tun.", sagte Draco.

„Wovon redest du? Wieso werde ich dich dann nicht mehr mögen? Was wolltest du mir eigentlich nicht sagen?"

„Harry, ich liebe dich!" flüsterte der Blonde und schaute verlegen auf den Boden.

SCHOCK

„Echt?", fragte Harry nach 5 Minuten.

„Echt! Na ja, jetzt gehst du mir wohl aus dem Weg, oder?", fragte Draco.

„Nein, werde ich nicht!"

„Wieso nicht? Du hast Grund genug!"

„Nein, Draco, ich mag dich auch sehr, ich weiß nur nicht ob das Liebe ist!"

„Wie fühlst du dich, wenn du mich siehst?", fragte Draco

„Na ja, wenn ich bei dir bin fühl ich mich so frei und habe keine Angst, hab ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch, will am liebsten immer bei dir sein und wenn diese Parkinson dich anspricht würde ich sie am liebsten killen.", flüsterte Harry.

„Das ist Liebe, Harry!", Draco nahm Harry in die Arme.

Harry kuschelte sich an Draco und schlief schließlich ein.

„Ich liebe dich, mein Engel! Träum von mir!", flüsterte Draco und legte ihn ins Bett.

Nach 10 Minuten verließ er das Zimmer um zu Duschen.

Weitere 10 Minuten später betrat eine Person das Zimmer.

„Hey Süßer, wach auf!", sagte Dudley.

Harry saß Kerzengrade im Bett als er die Stimme erkannt hat.

„Dudley, hau ab.", sprach Harry leise und stand auf.

„Du willst es doch auch, Süßer!", damit presste er Harry an den Schrank und küsste ihn.

Harry fing an zu zittern und zu weinen.

„DURSLEY! LASS IHN SOFORT LOS!", brüllte Draco, der gerade aus dem Bad kam.

„Wieso sollte ich, er will es doch auch."

„DAS SIEHT ABER GANZ ANDERS AUS! LASS IHN LOS ODER ICH BRING DICH UM!", brüllte Draco wieder.

„Oh, hab ich aber jetzt Angst! Bist du der kleine Beschützer von meinem Süßen?", spottete Dudley.

„Solltest aber Angst haben! Ich bin nicht sein Beschützer, sondern sein Freund. ALSO LASS IHN ENDLICH LOS!"

Dudley ließ Harry los, um sich vor Draco aufzubauen.

„Ich sollte Angst haben? Vor dir? Du und sein Freund? Harry hat keine Freunde, sonst hätte er in den Ferien Briefe bekommen. Und, ich habe ihn losgelassen, aber nur um dir jetzt ein paar Schläge zu verpassen!", sagte Dudley gehässig.

„Mir? Solltest mal vorsichtiger sein, man schlägt keine Malfoys, nur Malfoys schlagen!", damit holte er aus und schlug ihn genau ins Gesicht.

Dudley schwanke gefährlich hin und her, stürzte auf den Boden.

„Du wagst es dich MICH zu schlagen?"

„Hast du doch gerade selbst bemerkt, oder? Am liebsten würde ich dich Krankenhausreif schlagen, aber ich habe leider ein Verbot dies zu tun. Schade aber auch!", zischte Draco und schlug noch mal zu.

Diesmal fiel Dudley gleich um und blieb liegen.

Draco ging auf seinen Freund zu und nahm ihn in den Arm. (SORRY! Er nimmt ihn eigentlich immer und überall in den Arm, aber ich find das so süß!)

„Babe, ich bin doch bei dir! Keine Angst, der tut dir nichts mehr! Engel, ich lass dich hier nicht mehr allein.", sprach Draco.

„Versprochen?", nuschelte Harry.

„Versprochen, Liebling!"

Harry kuschelte sich an seinen Freund

„Ich werfe nur mal diesen Gorilla raus und dann gehen wir schlafen, du brauchst den Schlaf!", sagte der Blondschopf und packte

Dudley am Kragen und warf ihn vor die Tür.

„Und wenn er wieder kommt?", fragte Harry.

„Keine Angst, Harry, ich hab die Tür magisch verschlossen. Lass uns schlafen!", sagte Draco ruhig.

Wehe, wenn der das noch mal versucht. Dann kommt er nicht mehr ins Krankenhaus sondern gleich in eine Leichenhalle! Zum Glück kann man nicht nachweisen, das ich gezaubert habe.

Am nächsten morgen wachte Draco als erstes auf.

Häh? Wo bin ich denn hier? Ah, bei diesen schrecklichen Muggeln! Mein Engel schläft immer noch! Ich lass ihn nie mehr allein! Heute kommt ja Sev, davon weiß Harry noch gar nichts, das wird ein Schock für ihn! Aber ein schöner! Der Kleine ist einfach nur süß! Dudley wird von mir persönlich umgebracht! Das werd ich mit Tom absprechen, der wird noch leiden! Ah ne, wenn meine Mum Harry sieht, fällt sie in Ohnmacht, so dünn wie er ist! Da muss Harry erst mal wieder lernen richtig zu essen. Einen Apfel! Das gibt's doch nicht! Oh, er wacht auf dachte Draco.

„Morgen Babe, auch schon wach?", Er küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Morgen!", Harry küsste Draco sanft auf die Lippen, was dieser zum Zungenkuss umwandelte.

Sie lösten sich erst , als sie lautes Rufen hörten.

„Missgeburt, komm runter!", schrie Petunia.

„Ich werd denen erst mal abgewöhnen dich so zu nennen, sonst werden sie mich kennen lernen! Lass uns runter gehen, hab schon Hunger!", mit einer Handbewegung hatte Draco sich und Harry die Kleidung angezaubert.

„Dray, wir können hier doch eigentlich gar nicht zaubern, wie machst du das? Und nur mit deiner Hand?"

„Kleiner, ich kann Stablose Magie! Das werd ich dir auch beibringen!"

Händchen haltend kamen sie in die Küche.

STILLE

„Seid ihr schwul?", fragte Vernon nach ein paar Minuten.

„Sieht man doch, oder etwa nicht? Ihr Sohn ja wohl auch!", sagte Draco arrogant.

STILLE (')

„Stimmt das?", fragte Petunia.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon er redet! Der lügt doch!", redete sich Dudley raus.

DING DONG DANG (Hört sich eher nach ner' Schulglocke an, soll aber die Haustür sein!)

„MISSGEBURT, MACH SCHON AUF!"

„ER HEIßT HARRY, VERSTANDEN? Warte, ich komm mit, Babe!"

(kurze Zeit vorher!)

Eine schwarze Gestalt schritt durch den Ligusterweg.

Was mach ich hier eigentlich? Wo war noch mal das Haus? Die sehen ja alle gleich aus! Wie heißen die noch mal? Da ist es ja, Dursley heißen die. Schneiden die ihren Rasen mit ner Schere? Mal sehen ob sich Harry erschreckt!

Er ging zur Tür und klingelte.

DING DANG DONG

„MISSGEBURT, MACH SCHON AUF!", hörte er Vernon brüllen.

Was er dann hörte, ließ ein Grinsen nicht mehr verhindern.

„ER HEIßT HARRY, VERSTANDEN?", hörte er seinen Patensohn zurück brüllen.

Er hörte Schritte.

„Jetzt darf ich auch noch die Tür aufmachen!", flüsterte Harry.

„Beruhig dich, mein Engel!", flüsterte Draco zurück.

Harry machte die Tür auf und was er dort vor der Tür sah, ließ ihn umfallen.

Harry saß nun auf den Boden und starrte die ankommende Person an.

Kein anderer als Severus Snape stand in der Tür.

„Nette Begrüßung!", stellte Snape fest.

„Was machen Sie denn hier, Professor?", fragte Harry.

„Mal schauen was ihr alles anstellt! Und noch ..."

„MISSGEBURT, WER WAR AN DER TÜR?", brüllte Vernon.

„ER HEIßT HARRY! HARRY! IST DAS DENN SO SCHWER ZU MERKEN?", brüllte Draco durch den Flur.

„Du verstehst dich ja blendend mit den Muggeln, Draco!", sagte Snape.

„Kennst mich doch!", dabei grinste er ziemlich, „Babe, du kannst doch nicht auf den Boden sitzen, ich helf dir auf!", er zog Harry auf beide Beine.

„Babe? Seit ihr jetzt zusammen?", fragte Snape.

Harry wurde rot.

„Ja, sind wir! Seit gestern!", grinste Draco.

„Schön, aber wieso ich eigentlich hier bin ist ...", fing Snape an.

„ZUM LETZTEN MAL MISSGEBURT, WER IST ODER WAR DA AN DER TÜR?", brüllte wieder Vernon.

„ER HEIßT HARRY, VERDAMMT!", brüllte Draco zurück.

„Das lernen die nicht mehr, Dray, sagte Harry.

„Doch, das werden die noch lernen!", er küsste sanft Harry und alle drei gingen in die Küche.

„Wer sind Sie und Was wollen Sie hier?", fragte Vernon.

„Ich bin Prof. Snape, Lehrer von Harry und Draco!", stellte sich Snape vor.

„Was wollen Sie hier? Ihn wieder in seine abnormale Schule bringen?", fragte Vernon und Petunia wie aus einem Munde.

„Was ich hier will? Ich werde die beiden Jungs mitnehmen, aber nicht nach Hogwarts!"

„Wohin sonst?", fragte Harry schüchtern.

„Schatz, du brauchst keine Angst vor diesen Muggeln zu haben, ich bin doch bei dir!", flüsterte Draco ihn ins Ohr.

Die sind ja echt zusammen! Wer ist dieser Typ überhaupt? Was fällt dem ein mir meinen Süßen wegzunehmen? Wie soll ich jetzt an Harry ran kommen? Bevor die abhauen werd ich noch eine Möglichkeit finden! Hehehe, keiner nimmt mir meinen Süßen weg! Ob Harry den Typen gesagt hat, dass ich ihn Vergewaltigt habe? Hoffentlich nicht, er kann Zaubern! Aber soll ich jetzt etwa Angst haben? Neee, ich doch nicht, irgendwie schaffe ich es schon, das Harry kurz alleine ist., dachte Dudley.

„Ich bring euch heute schon nach Malfoy Manor!", antwortete Snape.

„Wieso? Dumbledore will doch bestimmt nicht, das ich dort hin gehe! Was will er also damit bezwecken?", fragte Harry perplex.

„Es ist kein Auftrag von Dumbledore, sondern von Voldemort!", erklärte Severus.

„Von VOLDEMORT? Was will er? Dray, bitte sag auch was!", sagt Harry und fing an zu zittern.

Als Draco merkte, das Harry zitterte, nahm er ihn auf den Schoß.

„Ganz ruhig, mein Engel! Voldemort wird dir nichts tun! Ich verspreche es dir! Wir holen jetzt unsere Sachen und dann verschwinden wir von hier!"

„Ok, holt eure Sachen und ich warte hier unten!", sprach Severus.

Draco und Harry standen auf und verließen das Zimmer.

„Dray, was will Voldemort von mir? Will er mich umbringen?", fragte Harry.

„Schatz, würde ich dich nach Malfoy Manor bringen, wenn Voldemort dich umbringen will? Nein! Ich liebe dich doch! Er will nur mit dir reden! Was er dir aber sagen will, kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Das sollte er lieber selbst tun. Ich werde aber die ganze Zeit bei dir bleiben, wenn dich das beruhigt! Lass uns jetzt aber unsere Sachen holen, Tom mag es nicht so gerne, wenn er warten muss! Übrigens, meine Mum bekommt einen Herzinfarkt, wenn sie dich sieht!"

„Wieso?"

„Na, weil du so dünn bist! Sie wird dir erst mal was Richtiges zu Essen machen lassen!", sagte Draco grinsend.

„Machen lassen?"

„Ja, von unseren Hauselfen, aber komm jetzt!"

„Kannst du unsere Sachen oben holen, ich muss noch in meinem ‚Zimmer' was mitnehmen!", fragte Harry.

„Na klar, ich beeil mich auch!", und weg war er.

„Dad, kann ich hoch in mein Zimmer?", fragte Dudley.

„Na klar, geh ruhig!", antwortete Vernon.

Harry wollte gerade die Tür für seinen Schrank aufmachen, als er plötzlich dagegen gedrückt wurde.

„Du willst ja wieder verschwinden, ohne mir Tschüss zu sagen, Süßer!", sprach Dudley.

„Dudley, bitte, lass mich los!", flüsterte Harry.

„Seit wann bist du mit diesen Malfoy schon zusammen?"

„..."

„Na auch egal! Bevor du wieder abhaust will ich noch bekommen, was mir zusteht!"

Er zwang seine Zunge durch Harrys Mund.

NEIN, konnte Harry nur noch denken.

Dudley ließ seine Hand unter Harrys T-Shirt wandern.

Harry konnte sich kaum noch auf seinen Beinen halten, so sehr zitterte er.

Mit einem Mal wurde Dudley an die gegenüberliegende Wand befördert.

„Habe ich nicht gesagt, du sollst Harry in Ruhe lassen und deine dreckigen Hände bei dir behalten?", zischte Draco.

„Und habe ich nicht gesagt, dass er es doch auch will?", zischte Dudley zurück.

„Sicher, du wirst noch leiden! Noch nicht jetzt, aber es kommt schneller als du es dir wünschst!", sagte Draco und ging auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn.

„Schhh, er wird noch leiden, ich verspreche es dir! Er wird dich nie wieder anfassen! Ich bin jetzt da!", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.

AHHHHHHH, ICH BRINGE IHN UM! Was macht der nur mit meinem Harry? Jetzt ist er wieder nur ein Häufchen Elend! Hoffentlich beruhigt er sich schnell! Das wird diesen Dudley noch Leid tun. Mal hoffen, dass Harry jetzt einschläft, weil was Severus jetzt vorhat, muss mein Engel nicht unbedingt mitbekommen! Puh, er ist eingeschlafen! Man, ich muss mich ziemlich beherrschen um Dudley nicht jetzt schon umzubringen. Ich habe es Sev versprochen, dachte Draco ziemlich grimmig.

Draco nahm den schlafenden Jungen auf seine Arme und wartete auf Severus.

„Was ist das für ein Lärm da draußen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Vernon!"

Severus hörte sich diese dämliche Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden Dursleys nicht weiter an, sondern ging raus in den Flur.

„Draco, was ist los?", fragte Sev gleich.

„Dieser Hirnamputierte Spinner hat Harry wieder angegrabscht.", antwortete er und blickte mit hasserfüllten Augen Dudley an.

Sev erstarrte und schaute auf Harry.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?"

„Ja! Lass uns hier alles fertig machen und dann verschwinden, sonst gibt es hier noch TOTE!", brauste Draco auf.

„OK, ich mach ja schon! Keine Hektik. Lass aber die Dursleys in Ruhe, sonst schöpft Dumbledore noch Verdacht und unser Plan ist für die Katz!", sagte Severus.

15 Minuten später war alles vorbereitet und der Plan konnte beginnen!


	5. Chapter 5

Sooooo, vllt habt ihr es gemerkt, das ich hier auf der site nicht wirklich poste, aber sorry!!!

Ausserdem geht mein Internet schon lange nicht mehr, aber das wird hoffentlich bald anders sein.

Katha: Sorry das ich dir nicht antworten kann, aber bei meiner Freundin geht FF.de irgendwie nicht. -- heul

Kapitel 5

BETA: feaneth (von ff.de)

Dann kann es ja losgehen:

„blablabla" Sprechen

blablabla Denken

(blablabla) Meine Kommentare, wenn ich entweder was erkläre oder einfach was dazu schreiben muss!

blablabla Gedankliche Kommunikation

„Du weißt, was du machen muss?", fragte Snape in den Raum.

„Ja, ich habe es schon beim 1. Mal verstanden!"

„Wenn nur irgendetwas schief geht, dann könnte das alles für uns schlimm enden!", zischte Snape.

„Ich weiß es doch! Meinst du etwa, dass ich das nicht kann? Ich muss nur noch den Trank trinken und dann kann es losgehen!", knirschte Draco.

Snape reichte ihm eine grünsilberne Phiole mit gelbem Inhalt. Der blonde Slytherin schaute den Ekelerregenden Trank an.

„OK, dann kann es ja losgehen!"

Draco reichte den schlafenden Harry an Snape weiter.

„Ich werde ihn jetzt nach Malfoy Manor mitnehmen und du kommst dann nach!"

„Werd ich machen! Geh jetzt!", somit scheuchte Draco Severus weg.

#plopp# Und weg war.

„Dann kann der Plan ja beginnen."

#plopp#

Severus kam, mit Harry auf dem Arm, in Malfoy Manor an.

Er schaute sich, wie jedes Mal, in der großen Vorhalle um. Es war alles in grün und Silber gehalten. Ein großer Wandteppich, eine kleine Sitzecke, viele Bilder von Verwandten und der große Teppich auf dem Boden, der mit verschiedenen Runen verziert war.

Severus konnte von weitem zwei oder drei Stimmen hören.

„Severus muss wohl gerade angekommen sein. Was wohl Harry sagen wird? Er muss ja so oder so hierher kommen, aber ob er mit dem Plan zu Recht kommen wird?", erkannte Severus Lucius Malfoys Stimme.

„Er wird auf jeden Fall was dagegen haben, Lucius! Wer will schon freiwillig sein Äußeres ändern?", fragte nun Narcissa Malfoy.

„Das stimmt nicht ganz, Cissa. Er muss nur einen Trank trinken, der seine Blockade auflöst! Es kann sein, das sich sein Äußeres verändern wird! Es muss aber nicht sein. Wir können uns ja auch getäuscht haben. Hoffe ich aber lieber mal nicht.", mischte sich nun Tom Riddle, oder auch bekannt als Voldemort, ein.

Die drei, Lucius, Narcissa und Tom, waren während des Gesprächs in der Vorhalle angekommen.

„Severus! Wo hast du Harry gelassen", fragte Cissa auch sogleich und schaute sich um. Plötzlich bewegte sich was in Severus Armen.

„Da ist er ja! Ist ihm was passiert?"

„Nein, er schläft nur! Kann ich ihn irgendwo hinlegen? Der Tag war schon wieder ziemlich anstrengend für den Kleinen."

Narcissa führte die Anwesenden in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer.

„Severus, leg ihn bitte dort hin!", sie zeigte auf das große Sofa mitten im Raum.

„Danke. Er braucht dringend den Schlaf!", sagte Severus und legte ihn auf das große weiße Sofa.

„Wieso braucht er den dringend Schlaf?", hinterfragte Narcissa.

Oh weh, ich hab ihr ja gar nichts über den Zustand von Harry erzählt! Was soll ich denn jetzt sagen? Ich brauche Hilfe! Entweder Cissa fällt in Ohnmacht oder sie zielt gleich mit ihrem Zauberstab auf mich und hext mir irgendwas an. Die Ohnmacht find ich aber besser..., dachte Severus als er plötzlich in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen wurde.

„Severus Snape! Ich habe dich was gefragt! Bekomme ich jetzt auch mal eine Antwort?", zischte Narcissa.

Severus saß grübelnd auf einem der Sofas und überlegte sich eine Antwort.

„Er ist noch nicht ganz genesen von den Ferien." fing Severus an zu erzählen.

„Was war in den Ferien?" unterbrach ihm Narcissa.

Tom und Lucius saßen schweigend daneben und überlegten sich, wie Severus es am besten erzählen könnte.

Severus, pass mit deiner Antwort ein bisschen auf! Erzähl Cissa doch am besten etwas über die Muggel und was sie Harry angetan haben, übermittelte Lucius in Severus Gedanken.

Ich werde es versuchen , antwortete Severus Gedanklich.

„Die Muggel, wo Harry lebt, haben ihn nicht gerade mit Samthandschuhen angepackt, wie wir dachten.", fing Severus an zu erzählen. „Sie haben ihn geschlagen und er musste hungern."

„Sie haben WAS?", fragte Narcissa entgeistert.

Narcissa hatte den Kleinen gleich nach der Ankunft auf Malfoy Manor schon ins Herz geschlossen. Wie er so zerbrechlich in Severus Armen lag, da war gleich ihr Mutterinstinkt erwacht.

„Ja, es ist echt schlimm. Aber was ihr alle noch nicht wisst...", Sev unterbrach sich selber kurz. „er wurde auch von diesem Dudley... vergewaltigt.", endete Sev.

„Er hat was? Der Muggel hat ihn vergewaltigt?", fragte Tom geschockt.

„Ja, wir wissen von dreimal."

„Wer weiß noch davon?", mischte sich Lucius ein.

„Es wissen nur Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle und Dumbledore davon."

„Was hat Dumbledore gemacht?", fragte Tom.

„Er wusste schon länger davon, hat aber nichts dagegen gemacht! Harry hatte es ihm in einem Brief geschrieben."

„Und er hat ihn nicht da raus geholt?", fragten drei Stimmen gleichzeitig.

„Nein..."

„Das hätte ich ihn nicht zugetraut!", grummelte Tom.

„Ich auch nicht...", flüsterte plötzlich eine Stimme von der Coach.

Sofort schauten alle anwesenden zum Sofa und betrachteten den liegenden Jungen.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Danke, Professor, es geht mir schon viel besser."

Harry blickte alle anwesenden kurz in die Augen. Bei Tom Riddle blieb sein Blick hängen.

„Sind Sie Voldemort?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, Harry, der bin ich!", antwortete er freundlich.

Er hat sich aber ziemlich verändert. Voldie sieht ja richtig nett aus. Kurze schwarze Haare, ein Oberlippenbart, Kinnbart, seine roten Augen hat er aber immer noch und sieht noch sehr jung aus. Ich schätze ihn jetzt mal vom Aussehen her so auf 30. 1. Aber was mach ich mir Gedanken über sein Aussehen? Ich sollte lieber mal an meinen baldigen Tod denken. Wo ist nur Draco?, dachte Harry.

„Wo ist Draco?", fragte er auch gleich.

„Er ist noch nicht da. Ich bin schon mal vor appariert.", antwortete Sev.

„Wieso?"

„Das erklär ich dir, wenn er hier ankommt!"

Im Ligusterweg:

Draco saß gelangweilt im Wohnzimmer der Dursleys.

„Wann kommen die Idioten denn endlich?", nuschelte Draco.

„Das haben wir gehört, Draco!", zischten drei Männer in Schwarz gekleidet.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich, was habt ihr denn so lange gemacht? Ich warte hier ja schon Stunden!"

„Du wartest zwar erst seit 15 Minuten aber das ist jetzt egal. Wir haben einen Auftrag vom Lord.", sagte eine ruhige Stimme.

„Wo sind die Muggel?", fragte ein anderer.

„Die hab ich in den Keller gesteckt!"

„Leben sie noch?", fragt die ruhige Stimme.

„Ja, ich darf sie ja noch nicht töten... noch nicht!", antwortete er mit einem seltsamen Glitzern in den Augen.

„Okay, bringen wir es hinter uns!", sprach jetzt der dritte im Bunde.

„Du weißt, was du machen musst, Draco?", fragte einer der Männer.

Bin ich ein Kleinkind???

„Ja, ich habe es verstanden!" grummelte Draco.

„Dann mal los!"

Sie verließen zusammen das Wohnzimmer und steuerten den Flur an.

„Wo ist sein Zimmer?" fragte wieder der Mann mit der ruhigen Stimme.

„Er hat es mir zwar nicht gezeigt, aber es müsste die Tür unter der Treppe dort sein." Draco zeigte auf die Tür.

„Regulus, hast du den Dummy dabei?", fragte der dritte den Mann mit der ruhigen Stimme.

„Ja", antwortete er kurz und knapp.

Draco machte die Tür auf und erstarrte.

„Das meinen die nicht ernst, oder?" fragte er verzweifelt.

Die anderen drei blickten ebenfalls in den Schrank und konnten es nicht fassen.

„Harry hat mir zwar von dem Schrank schon erzählt, aber das er so klein ist..." Draco ließ den Satz offen.

Die Männer hatten sich wieder im Griff und legten den Dummy in den Schrank.

„Vinaja le Jonesin da enal! 2." sprach Regulus einen Zauber auf den Dummy.

Zuerst bemerkte man keine Veränderung, aber nach 1 Minute nahm der Dummy Harrys Gestalt an.

„Gut gelungen!" grinste Draco.

„Das war jetzt der 1. Schritt, kommen wir zum 2.!" sprach einer der Männer.

Die vier gingen die Treppe zum Keller runter.

Vor einer weißen Tür hielten sie an. Von drinnen konnte man gedämpfte Stimmen hören.

„Was hat der Bastard bloß vor? Sperrt uns hier unten ein. Hat der nen Vogel in seinem Schwulengehirn? Das schreib ich diesem Dumbledore...," regte sich Vernon Dursley auf.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür von vier Personen betreten.

„Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber Du brauchst Dumbledore nichts schreiben, er wird in, sagen wir mal, 15 Minuten hier sein!" sagte Draco grinsend.

„Wieso? Und wer sind diese Leute hier?", fragte Vernon ein wenig eingeschüchtert.

„Jinuas lius dajid genix! 3.", flüsterte Draco.

Die Dursleys saßen jetzt stumm in einer Ecke.

„So, der Spruch wirkt in 8 Minuten!", freute sich Draco.

„Was bewirkt er?" fragte Regulus.

„Sie werden, wie gesagt in 8 Minuten, andere Gedanken haben." antwortete ihn Draco.

„Und was für welche?"

„Man, sie werden dann nur noch wissen, das ein paar vermummte Gestalten eingebrochen sind und Harry getötet haben. Mich und die Dursleys haben sie in den Keller gesperrt. Ich konnte die Tür nicht aufmachen und die Gestalten sind verschwunden. Dumbledore kommt dann, will mir bestimmt das Gedächtnis ändern, was aber nicht geht, weil ich jetzt den Trank von Severus nehmen werde.", erzählte Draco in einem Plauderton.

Er packte die grünsilberne Phiole mit gelbem Inhalt aus seiner Tasche und trank sie ganz aus.

„Was bewirkt der Trank?" fragte wieder Regulus.

„Also echt, Black, das solltest du jetzt eigentlich wissen! Damit kann der alte senile Sack meine Gedanken nicht lesen und kann mir auch mein Gedächtnis nicht ändern!", sagte Draco kopfschüttelnd.

„Ist ja in Ordnung! Wir müssen verschwinden, bevor der komische Orden hier antanzt!" sagte einer der Männer.

Keine Sekunde später waren die drei Männer appariert.

„Auf in den Kampf!" flüsterte Draco.

10 Minuten später apparierten mehrere Personen in den Ligusterweg.

„Albus, was ist los? Wieso mussten wir so schnell herkommen?", fragte Arthur Weasley aufgeregt.

„Irgendwas ist passiert, ich konnte es spüren!" sagte Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stürmte ins Haus und blieb abrupt stehen.

Im Haus war nix. Es stand alles wie immer.

„Komisch...", flüsterte Albus.

Er drehte sich zu den anderen um.

„Los, durchsucht alle Zimmer nach den Jungen, aber flott!"

Die Ordensmitglieder rannten ins Haus und durchsuchten die Zimmer.

Dumbledore selber ging zu der Tür unter der Treppe.

Er öffnete den Schrank und konnte es nicht fassen.

Da lag Harry... leblos.

„Wer war das?" grummelte er in seinen Bart und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab über ihn.

Es wurde nichts angezeigt.

„Mist!" fluchte Dumbledore.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Remus, irgendwo müssen die Dursleys sein und wo ist das Malfoybalg?" rief er.

„Albus!" rief Arthur Weasley vom Keller rauf.

Dumbledore horchte auf und lief die Treppe runter.

„Was?" fragte er gleich, als er unten ankam.

„Die Tür ist verschlossen und wir können sie nicht öffnen!", sprach Tonks und drückte demonstrativ die Türklinke herunter.

Muss man hier etwa alles selber machen?

„Kiger raufex dustau 4." flüsterte Dumbledore.

Die Tür öffnete sich.

„Endlich! Was ist mit Harry? Wo ist er? Geht es ihm gut? Was waren das für Typen?", fragte sofort Draco, als Dumbledore den Raum betrat.

„Eins nach dem anderen, Mr. Malfoy. Zuerst erzählen Sie uns mal, wer Sie hier eingesperrt hat." forderte er ihn auf.

Unser Plan funktioniert ja perfekt! dachte sich Draco.

„Es stürmten auf einmal vier vermummte Gestalten in das Haus. Sie packten die Dursleys und mich und brachten uns in den Keller hier. Die Männer, wie ich schätze, haben dann die Tür mit einem Zauber verschlossen, den ich nicht brechen konnte. Zwei Männer von ihnen haben auch oben gleich Harry angegriffen. Was ist mit ihm?", erzählte Draco die erfundene Geschichte.

„Waren es Todesser?"

„Nein, es waren auf keinem Fall welche!" erwiderte Draco.

„Danke, Sie haben mir sehr geholfen!" sagte Dumbledore mit einem seltsamen Glitzern in den Augen.

„Gedankium wesantiev! 5." sprach Albus auf Draco.

„Du weißt von keinem Angriff! Du hast dich mit Harry gestritten und bist dann zu dir nach Hause appariert! Du wirst dich nie mehr mit ihm anfreunden! Auf Hogwarts werdet ihr euch wieder anfeinden! Hast du mich verstanden? Du wirst Harry wieder hassen!" sagte Dumbledore in einem merkwürdigen Ton.

Draco nickte.

Hahaha, dieser blöde Zauber wirkt überhaupt nicht auf mich. Zum Glück hat Severus mir den Trank gegeben. Wie will er es bloß anstellen? Harry ist doch ‚Tot'! Wie soll er denn wieder nach Hogwarts kommen? überlegte Draco.

„Apparier jetzt nach Malfoy Manor!" befahl Dumbledore.

Draco nickte wieder.

Keine Sekunde später war er auch schon verschwunden.

Malfoy Manor:

Draco kam kurze Zeit später in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor an.

Dad? Wo seid ihr? Ich bin gerade angekommen! sprach Draco seinen Vater an.

Ah, das hat aber lange gedauert. Wir sind im Wohnzimmer! sandte ihm Lucius zu.

Draco machte sich auf den Weg dorthin.

1.: ° Ich kann Personen nicht so gut Beschreiben!

2., 3., 4., 5.: Das sind alles erfundene Zaubersprüche!


End file.
